Moonlit Clair de Lune
by Maya-zabeille
Summary: C'est une nouvelle année qui commence pour Hermione Granger, apprenti-auror. Pourtant rien ne se passera comme prévu, c'est sans compter sur un Malfoy héroïque qui fait une promesse et un champ de force protecteur. A eux de jouer!
1. Prologue

_Bonsoir tous le monde, alors me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, toujours entre Draco et Hermione que j'ai commencé à imaginer il y plus d'un an =). Je ne l'ai pas encore terminé sur papier, mais elle est déjà très avancée donc pas de soucis de ce côté-là. Au niveau de la publication, et bien je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire._

_J'accepte les remarques et les critiques lorsqu'elles sont polies et respectueuses, ainsi que les idées pour améliorer ce qui vous semble peu cohérent. Par ailleurs je n'ai jamais eu de propos ambigus qui pourraient pousser au boycotte, si quelque chose vous semble louche dans cette histoire n'hésitez pas =)._

_Quoi vous dire d'autre ? Et bien, je crois que se sera ma première longue fan fiction, les deux autres font moins de dix chapitres et heu…ha oui mon profil n'est pas très fleuri, mais j'ai pas mal de favoris et je répondrai volontiers aux questions, peut-être pas rapidement, mais je le ferai ^^._

**En résumé** : Hermione attend patiemment devant la sale où se tiendra la réunion de rentrée des futurs Aurors, en plein dans ses pensées elle n'entend pas Draco arriver. Une fois dans la salle et la réunion commencée, elle se fait agresser par une bête sauvage mais elle échappe au pire par l'intervention inattendue de Draco et il semblerait qu'ils aient créé un champ de force autour d'eux.

_Pour l'instant je vous poste ce prologue, en espérant que cela vous plaise. _

_Bonne lecture_

_Maya_

**Moonlit – Clair de Lune**

_Prologue_

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, j'ai eu 18 ans il y à peu de temps. J'ai aussi obtenu mes ASPIC avec succès, au plus grand bonheur de mes parents et du miens. Dans la foulée, étant fille de moldus, j'ai obtenu mon permis de conduire et pour ma plus grande joie ainsi que celle de mes amis, j'ai été accepté pour la formation d'Auror, qui durera trois années.

Malgré toute cette réussite, j'ai essuyé pas mal d'échecs. Mon petit copain est partie avec son amour de jeunesse, prétextant que j'avais tout le temps le nez dans les livres et que je ne savais pas m'amuser, mes parents ont décidé de se séparer à l'amiable et je n'ai pas pu prendre d'appartement sur le chemin de traverse, du coup, me voilà dans un studio du campus plus spacieux de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur.

Cette année je me retrouverai donc avec Harry. Ron ayant préférer le Quidditch avec sa pimbêche était partie pour un début de carrière aux Etats-Unis. Puis il y aurait aussi Pansy Parkinson et Draco Malfoy, prince de ses dames et éternel intouchable. Mais nous nous retrouverons aussi avec Padma et Parvati, Nevile, Luna, et tant d'autres de notre promotion à Poudlard, bien qu'un bon nombre soit décédé durant la guerre et la bataille finale.

Alors pour cette nouvelle année, je me retrouvais avec tous mes amis, mais aussi mes anciens ennemis, à qui, pour certains, nous devions la fière chandelle d'être encore en vie grâce à leur rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre.

Donc demain, je serai entourée de tous ces gens qui se sont battu pour leur liberté et qui ont décidé de continuer à se battre pour faire payer les injustices commises durant cette guerre. Demain une nouvelle vie commence.

**POV Draco**

En tant que Malfoy, je ne devrai pas travailler, nous avons assez d'argent. En tant que Malfoy, je devrai aimer mon nom pour son prestige. En tant que Malfoy je hais ce nom porté par ce Mangemort qui fut mon père et qui tua ma bien aimée mère pour m'avoir protégé lors de mon entrée dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

En tant que ce Malfoy-là, je me dois de redorer le blason de cette famille pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. J'ai déjà commencé, demain je rentre en premier cycle à l'école des Aurors du Royaume Unis. Le blason a été modifié, le Manoir a été vidé de toutes ces vieilleries dont mon père se vantait. Et j'ai été blanchi par le ministère dans l'affaire du meurtre de Dumbledor. Ma situation est comme qui dirait « clean » et j'entends bien qu'elle le reste jusqu'à ma mort. Blaise, quant à lui, rentrera à l'université de médicomagie de Londres. Pansy me suit, pas comme au temps de Poudlard, non, parce-qu'elle est en fait une redoutable guerrière, dotée d'une grande logique.

Demain je passe à la phase finale, redorer mon nom pour ce que je suis vraiment, un homme qui souhaite une vie calme et sereine pour sa future famille, dans un manoir sein et sans objet magiquement dangereux.

_A bientôt pour la véritable histoire._


	2. Rentrée

_Hey, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre où l'intrigue commence à se mettre en place ;)._

_Bonne lecture._

Chapitre n°1

La rentrée des Aurors

J'attendais depuis maintenant une heure, j'avais tellement eu peur d'arriver en retard que je m'étais levée deux heures à l'avance ! Mais je commençais à avoir faim, mon petit déjeuner datait d'à peine trois heures pourtant. Je ne pouvais pas le nier, le matin j'étais un véritable ventre sur pattes, un petit-déj et une collation étaient nécessaire à ma bonne humeur !

J'attendais donc dans un couloir où les rayons du soleil commençaient à pointer et à éclairer les murs de leurs chaleureuses teintes jaune-orangée. J'étais en train d'admirer ce beau mélange quand quelqu'un s'assis à ma droite. J'ai donc tourné la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec le plus admirable, le plus divin, le plus sexy des Aurors…non en fait c'était juste Malfoy. Ces petits yeux de teigne me regardaient comme si je sortais d'un paquet surprise. Son visage était de marbre, comme d'habitude, je me complaisais à admirer cette peau parfaitement rasée et sans aucuns défauts lorsqu'une voix glaciale me tira de mes divagations.

« **T'as pas vu de mecs des vacances ou quoi ?** lâcha-t-il toujours aussi sarcastiquement.

**- Bonjour à toi aussi Malfoy, comment se sont passées tes vacances ?** répondis-je d'une voix enjouée avec un air faux.

**- A quoi joues-tu ?** me demanda-t-il avec mépris.

**- Ce sont les banalités que se disent les gens bien élevés**, lâchai-je, acide.

**- C'est un peu tard pour refaire mon éducation Granger, **me dit-il regardant dans le vide, il était étrange.

**- Je ne pensais pas à cela voyons ! Tu es majeur, tu te débrouilles, je ne suis pas ta mère et j'ai dis cela sans aucune arrière pensée**, tranchai-je, mais la réponse me glaça le sang.

**- J'aimerai bien que ma mère soit là pour me dire ce qui est bien ou pas Granger**, acheva-t-il se renfermant sur lui-même. »

Plus aucuns sons ne sortis de la bouche de Malfoy avant que les autres Aurors, ou plutôt apprentis-aurors si nous cherchions la petite bête ne pointent le bout de leurs baguettes. Après notre échange plein de tendresse, un homme brun avec une énorme balafre en travers du visage s'était avancé vers nous tous. Il avait une cape aussi noire que celle de Rogue ainsi que sa combinaison. Je me demandais si le but était de nous effrayer comme Rogue le faisait ou bien si c'était une technique de camouflage ? J'allais partir dans des divagations sans noms quand la voix lointaine d'Harry m'interrompit.

« **Hermi, tu viens ?! Tu auras une place au fond si non !** »

Et mon habituel appétit de savoir m'avait entraîné sans que je m'en aperçoive vraiment, dans une grande salle aux fenêtres condamnées par des sorts complexes de désillusions extérieurs. Nous voyions la lumière du jour qui filtrait au travers de ces vitres mais les personnes situées à l'extérieur du bâtiment ne voyaient rien du tout à part une façade. L'instructeur nous indiqua que c'était pour empêcher les curieux de refaire les mêmes exercices que nous. Il nous demanda poliment de nous assoir, pourtant je doutais qu'il puisse être poli tout à l'heure. C'est alors que j'entrevis ma position dans la salle, par curiosité je m'étais un peu trop approchée des fenêtres et j'étais trop éloignée des premières tables ! La seule place restante était un peu avant le dernier rang, je m'y dirigeai, voyant que c'était Malfoy à côté…_La poisse, songeai-je. _Je me retrouvais assise derrière Harry et Pansy qui discutaient calmement à propos de la formation, je ne soupçonnais rien, mais j'avais la fâcheuse tendance à me faire des films, entre autre, j'étais sur que Pansy en pinçait pour Harry et que, lui, toujours aussi bigleux, ne voyait rien ! Malfoy n'avait pas lâché un mot, ça m'arrangeait, après ma bourde monumentale, je ne voyais pas du tout comment rattraper l'affaire, pour une fois que je séchais sur un sujet !

Mon attention fut attirée par l'homme à la grande cape noire, technique de camouflage ou copie de Rogue ? Je tergiversai tranquillement en attendant que les piles de papiers atteignent notre rangée. Il fallait quand même avoir un grain pour vouloir imiter les goûts vestimentaires du professeur Rogue ! J'en conclu que ça devait avoir un lien avec le camouflage même si la cape, ça faisait pas discret quand c'était coincé dans une branche ou autre.

Je sentis un regard se poser sur moi, cette sensation d'être épier comme ça m'avait quitté quelques semaines auparavant, je ne m'en inquiétais pas trop ; les suites de la guerre se sentaient tout le temps ; mais quand même, par sécurité, je jetais un coup d'œil à la salle. Mais je crois que je n'aurai peut-être pas du… J'eu le malheur de lever les yeux au plafond, j'étais figée. J'allais crier ce que je pouvais quand une main blanche et froide se posa sur ma bouche et m'incita à fixer l'instructeur. Je détournai le regard, la main appartenait à Malfoy, il me scrutait comme s'il m'était sorti des antennes sur la tête. Mais je compris bien vite, sortant de ma torpeur, ce qu'il voulait dire. Le professeur de DCFM de l'année dernière nous avait précisé que ce genre de créature ne supportait pas d'être fixer, c'était tel un manque de respect, une insulte. J'avais peut-être manqué de peu le «lancement » de l'insulte, qui sait. Mon regard s'était perdu dans le sien un bref instant avant qu'il n'enlève sa main, il était bizarre tout d'un coup ce Malfoy.

« **Mais enfin,** murmurai-je paniqué, **tu as vu ce qu'il y au plafond !**

**- J'ai senti sa présence depuis que l'on a passé la porte et tu sais pertinemment que si tu le regardes de trop, il n'aura aucune pitié,** lança-t-il aussi calme qu'une pierre.

**- S'il est dans cette pièce, c'est qu'il y a une raison Malfoy, il ne va pas ma manger ! **lui répliquai-je, sans faire attention au silence de l'instructeur.

**- Qu'en sais-tu Granger ? **murmura-t-il avant que l'instructeur ne parle.

**- Miss Granger ?** m'interpela ce dernier.

**- Oui, excusez-moi monsieur,** marmonnai-je en lançant un regard noir à Malfoy.

**- Bien, soyez tous attentif, je suis Al Grey, je serai un de vos instructeur au cours de ces trois années. Mon domaine de spécialité est la potion. Dans quelques instants les autres instructeurs vont arriver, de questions ? **demanda-t-il. »

« _Finalement il avait peut-être un grain ce prof_, pensais-je. » Pour une fois je laissais les autres posaient leurs questions, Malfoy quand à lui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Harry se retourna et me demanda si ma place me satisfaisait, je lui répondis que oui, malgré mon voisin aussi froid que les pierres et ma distance évidente de l'avant. En classe comme à la guerre j'avais toujours était au premier rang, et pour une fois j'étais une peu plus loin que le milieu et, pour une fois, ça ne me dérangeait pas jusqu'à ce que je lève les yeux au plafond. Un véritable « presque-frère poule ». Il se retourna pour discuter de nouveau avec Pansy. Je regardai encore Malfoy, je me perdais dans ma contemplation quand il planta soudainement son regard dans le miens.

« **Arrêtes de me dévisager Granger, s'il te plait,** lança-t-il dans un murmure indistinct, presque gêné.

**- Heum…oui, excuse-moi,** me repris-je bien vite, je lui posais quand même ma question, **je me demandais pourquoi tu étais aussi étrange ce matin.**

_- **Il ne faut plus discuter maintenant,**_ siffla une voix à mon oreille, pétrifiée, j'étais pétrifiée, je perdais l'esprit ou Malfoy me jouait des tours ? Hooo non, je n'étais pas cinglée! »

Je détournai alors un peu la tête en direction de la voix gutturale, en sentant une haleine fétide, je savais à quoi j'avais à faire ! Comment de tel tueur pouvait bien être en liberté ? Je répète, j'étais de nouveau pétrifiée, mortifiée, figée, alors que j'avais fais la guerre, reflexe de survie, CRIER ! Crier, crier et encore crier, jusqu'à ce qu'un son veuille bien sortir de ma gorge, ou alors, j'étais tombée dans les pommes peut-être ? Non, non j'étais toujours là !

« **HAAA…,** réussi-je à sortir de ma gorge ».

_____________________________________________________________________

_Voilà donc ce premier chapitre =)._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je remercie Jeff-La-Bleue pour la première review de cette histoire et sylvia561._

_Maya_


	3. Sphère

Coucou!

Me revoilà, avec le chapitre que certains et certaines attendez sagement. Merci pour les reviews et les story alertes, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'on est attendu, même si pour moi y a pas grand monde, le peu qu'il y a me fais plaisir =).

Bonne lecture,

Maya

* * *

Chapitre n°2

Qu'est-ce que cette bête fait là ?

La chose immonde et poilue qui se tenait derrière moi, ou devant moi plutôt puisque je m'étais retourné, se trouvait être un vieux loup-garou, hybride d'avec une autre espèce que je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de découvrir, défiguré et trempé de sang.

Le regard hagard, je ne pouvais plus bouger face à cette bête, il me rappelait Remus, que nous n'avions plus revue depuis la fin de la guerre. Mon corps se mit à trembler, un peu trop fort à mon goût, quand deux bras puissant vinrent m'enlever prématurément d'une morsure mortelle au niveau du cou.

Je me retrouvais, maintenant, dans un coin vraiment reculé de la salle, écrasé par un corps d'au moins 70kg, musclé, à la peau douce…avec une tête blonde. Tête blonde, Malfoy ! Mon Dieu, Malfoy était sur moi et m'avait sauvé la vie ! Je tentais de me relever quand je m'aperçu qu'une barrière magique étaient maintenue autour de nous. En relevant un peu mieux la tête, j'apperçu mes camarades neutraliser la bête à l'aide d'instructeur, forcément Harry était dans le lot. Mais, j'abaissais le regard vers Malfoy, il ne bougeait pas d'un poil pour autant, c'était un peu comme un poids mort là. Il avait le rouge au joue assez prononcé.

« **Malfoy, est-ce que ça va ?** Demandai-je craintive.

**- Je crois que j'ai atterri dans une vallée paradisiaque,** lâcha-t-il.

**- Pardon ?** lançai-je, car je n'avais évidement pas calculé.

**- Bin, heu, tu vois où est ma tête non ?**

**- Espèce de pervers,** crachai-je, **enlève ta tête de là ! Tu en as assez profité !!**

**- Mais…,** marmonna-t-il en tentant de se dégager, **je ne peux pas bouger, je suis désolé…**

**- Comment ça ?** criai-je.

**- Regarde mon dos et dis-moi ce que tu y vois**, ordonna-t-il.

**- Et bien c'est un dos, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour un dos Malfoy, tu t'es fais un tatouage, sympa, tu as été où ?** lui demandai-je.

**- T'hallucines ou quoi ? Je n'ai pas de tatouage Granger !** s'énerva-t-il.

**- Et t'expliques comment le fait qu'il y en ait un sur tes reins ? Ça ressemble pourtant à un vrai,** dis-je en passant délicatement les doigts sur sa peau d'albâtre, savourant discrètement sa douceur.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et d'après toi, ce tatouage ressemble quoi ?** cracha-t-il l'air vraiment mauvais.

**- On dirait, comme un clair de lune… **murmurai-je intriguée et surprise du ton qu'il avait employé. »

Il ne me lança aucunes remarques acerbes lorsque je lui décrivis ce que je voyais. Il resta stoïque, le visage enfoui entre les seins, malheureusement, que dis-je, ça ne déplaisait pas vraiment mais bon, c'était Malfoy tout de même ! A ma grande surprise, il était devenu blanc comme neige, un peu comme si je l'avais étouffé…

« **Malfoy réagis ! Tu t'es étouffé entre mes seins ou quoi ?** M'affolai-je.

**- Ne crie pas comme ça !** répliqua-t-il.

**- Ah ! Ça me rassure que tu ne sois pas mort ! **lançai-je sans trop faire attention à ce que je disais.

**- T'as pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi ? Depuis quand t'es heureuse que je ne sois pas mort ? **lâcha-t-il froidement.

**- Ha, heu…et bien, ils ont réussi à maitriser la bête,** dis-je pour changer magistralement de sujet.

**- Parfait, désactive la sphère de protection alors**.

**- Bin, je vois pas comment, c'est pas un sort que je connais ça, et puis il n'y en a aucun qui ait ce pouvoir là. On dirait de la magie ancestrale, il faut attendre.** Quelqu'un d'approche de nous…, je regardais cette personne avec des yeux ronds, je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'elle me disait !

**- Et alors ?** demanda sèchement Malfoy.

**- Je ne peux entendre ce qu'il dit ! Et il ne m'entend pas, accessoirement…**une idée me traversa l'esprit, **Malfoy, essaie de parler toi.**

**- Pour dire quoi ?** tonna-t-il.

**- Ce qu'il s'est passé gros bêta, et pour demander pourquoi on a cette sphère autour de nous, alors que nous étions tous deux inconscients !**

**- C'est pas faux,** reconnu-t-il à contre-cœur et il posa ses questions, le bonhomme borgne à l'extérieur eu l'air de l'entendre bien que lorsqu'il essaya de dire quelque chose, on entendit…rien du tout.

**- Il parle mais, on ne peut pas l'entendre…**dis-je doucement.

**- Mais dans quel merdier on se trouve ?** hurla Malfoy, son souffle chaud se répandant dans mon décolleté. Apparement mon soupir de bien être n'était pas passé inaperçu comme je l'avais prévu. Cependant il ne réagit pas, ça m'arrangeait grandement, quelle galère ç'aurait été ? »

Notre bonhomme borgne trouva un parchemin et gribouilla quelque chose dessus :

_« Désactiver la barrière, plus de danger. »_

Je dus donc lire à voix haute pour que Malfoy puisse répondre avec toute son intelligence concentrée, mais il ne réussit qu'à dire que :

« **Impossible, on sait pas d'où elle sort.** »

Le gentil monsieur à la pancarte se renfrogna et écrivit de nouveau :

_« Vous n'êtes pas blessé au moins ? »_

Je fis mon travail de lecture et Malfoy son travail de réponse :

« **Aucunes blessures, mais moi je ne peux plus bouger par contre…** »

Il écrivit encore quelque chose :

_« Nous allons vous faire léviter dans un endroit plus calme. »_

Choses dites, choses faites, on se retrouva dans une salle blanche, toujours entourés de notre superbe sphère de protection qui ne voulait pas nous lâcher et de quelques personnes habillées en blanc. La poisse, moi qui espérer aller à la cafétéria, qui sait peut-être que l'on peut faire passer des aliments à travers, franchement je vais mourir de faim là ! je pourrai manger Malfoy mais bon, je préfère pas, om alors je le mangerai bien d'une autre manière. Trêve de plaisanterie, les médicomages nous regardaient bizarrement, comme si on était des bêtes de foires. J'étais loin de me douter de ce qui pourrait m'arriver ensuite !

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ? Un peu court, après deux semaines d'attente quoi. Je m'active déjà pour le 3 ^^.

A plus tard !


	4. Juste Elle

_Voici le chapitre 3, j'espère que le chapitre précedent vous a plu, j'ai eu quelques mails pour des "story alerte" mais très peu de reviews. Je remercie d'ailleurs celles et ceux qui me laissent un petit mot de temps en temps, ça fait plaisir. Et celles et ceux aussi qui s'abonne aux alertes._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Maya_

* * *

Chapitre n°3

Un moment seul

Après un certain temps, j'exprimai alors à Malfoy mes pensées, que nous étions, me semblait-il, entourés de médicomages de haut niveau et que nous nous trouvions certainement dans un laboratoire ou une infirmerie.

Je sentis à nouveau son souffle chaud mal placé pour les circonstances, mais je réussis à ne rien montrer. Heureusement car un autre homme à pancarte vint nous voir, et Malfoy eu la bonne idée de dire à voix haute :

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut celui-là encore ?!** »

Il écrivit rapidement sur le morceau de parchemin qu'il tenait en guise pancarte et le retourna, je fis donc la lecture à Malfoy :

**« Vous devez désactiver votre protection Mr Malfoy…** je m'arrêtai là, soudainement, mon cœur se serrant imperceptiblement, mais c'était bien là, qui l'aurait cru.

**- Granger ? Tu pourrais lire la suite peut-être ?** dit-il sarcastique.

- …**vous risquez de mourir d'épuisement**, finis-je de lire.

**- Arrête Granger, c'est une mauvaise blague !** lâcha-t-il exaspéré par la situation.

**- Non,** murmurai-je désolée, **ce n'est vraiment pas une blague.** »

Il resta muet à cette remarque, je pouvais sentir qu'il était troublé à cause de son souffle saccadé, ses mains qui étaient à hauteur de ma taille se serrèrent doucement et sa tête, malheur à moi, s'enfonça un peu plus dans mon décolleté. Il déposa un baiser à l'endroit de mon cœur, (_fallait vraiment qu'il fasse ça ?) _et murmura quelque chose que je ne parvins pas à entendre et me lança sereinement :

« **Détends-toi, je vais tenter de trouver une solution puisque, apparemment, le problème vient de moi.** »

Je ne sais vraiment ce qu'il me pris à ce moment là, mais je mis à passé ma main tendrement dans ses cheveux blonds et à dessiner le contour de son oreille gauche. Il resta immobile, mais sa main droite vint saisir la mienne avec la plus grande douceur, je ne le savais pas aussi doux d'ailleurs. Il l'a caressa un peu et essaya de se relever un peu pour croiser mon regard, ce n'était vraiment pas le Malfoy que je connaissais, c'était son double ! Son jumeau gentil ! Cette douceur dans son regard, je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois, cet été, lorsque je venais de rompre et qu'il m'avait surprise, le regard vide et des larmes cheminant sur mes joues. Pris d'un sursaut, je murmurai alors quelque chose d'impensable :

**« Ne meurt pas Malfoy, s'il te plait…** »

Il me regarda surpris, comme si j'étais devenu folle, mais non c'était bien moi. Il ne dit rien et continua de me fixer dans les yeux, il esquissa alors un très léger sourire qui en aurait fait tomber plus d'une comme des mouches, il devait s'en servir à Poudlard surement. Mais moi j'étais juste bêtement en train de rougir, quel idiote ! Malfoy, lui, avait l'air vraiment bête et charmé.

**POV Draco**

Cette rougeur là, c'était autre chose que toutes ces pimbêches draguées à Poudlard. Rien que ça, ça me faisait plus d'effet que l'avance la plus audacieuse. Elle ne veut pas que je meurs et pourtant Granger devrait être la première à souhaiter ma mort ! Nous avons fais la guerre dans le même camp, pour les mêmes buts, sauver des innocents, nous sauver par la même occasion et sauver nos proches, mais j'étais loin de penser que tous cela aurait pu créer un lien entre nous. A bien y réfléchir, c'était pourtant évident.

Qu'est-ce que je raconte, si ça se trouve, elle a rougi parce-qu'aucuns gars ne la vraiment regardé droit dans les yeux, peut-être que son crétin d'ex ne l'a jamais regardé pour ce qu'elle vaut, une mine d'or d'intelligence, curieuse, parfois trop mais c'est tellement elle, un cœur pur, une peau douce, une odeur apaisante, un cœur qui bat de l'amour qu'elle porte à tous ses proches.

Est-ce qu'elle tiendrait à moi ? Peut-être, qui sait, si non elle n'aurait eu ce geste envers moi. C'était trop tendre pour être feint, et elle ne m'aurait pas laissée saisir sa main, ni même embrasser cet endroit si précieux qu'est son cœur. Elle ne m'aurait supplié de ne pas mourir… Ou alors je me fais des films trop bien !

C'est imperceptible, mais il y a quelque chose. Pourquoi ce tatouage est apparu avec cette sphère en plus ? C'est comme si nous étions dans notre bulle. Mais nous ne somme pas un couple, alors pas de défense de ce genre. Est-ce que par hasard, ce stupide instinct qui fait de moi un Malfoy m'a précédé et m'aurait poussé à la sauvée ? Possible…la barbe !

Passons, je fixe bêtement Granger depuis que je réfléchis. C'est beaucoup d'un coup ! J'ai promis à son cœur, enfin, je lui ai promis sans qu'elle le sache que je ne la laisserai jamais à un autre, et un Malfoy tient toujours ses promesses, même si ça m'a bêtement paru irraisonné au début, je n'ai pas aimé grand monde, à part ma mère. Ses petits yeux chocolats me fixent toujours, je sens que je rompe le lien, alors je détache lentement mes yeux des siens et vais poser ma tête là ou elle était avant. Sa main reste dans mes cheveux, je me rappelles que si je ne désactive pas la sphère je risque de mourir. Je sens ses bras qui m'envahissent et me serrent fort contre elle, je ne peux pas résister à cette douceur, une douce chaleur m'envahit et elle se tend un peu, est-ce que j'aurais fait quelque chose de mal ?

« **Malfoy, le sphère a disparu,** murmure-t-elle, mais je refuse de bouger.

**- Je voudrai rester encore un peu comme ça**, dis-je discrètement tandis que les médicomages approchaient prudemment. »

Elle ne dit pas un mot mais me serra plus fort, comme on s'accroche à une bouée. Hermione…

* * *

_**Alors, une petite review pour donner votre avis? ^^**_

_**A bientôt!**_

* * *


	5. Malfoy aurait peur de moi?

_Hello ! Je m'excuse de cette attente mais trouver ce qu'on va faire de sa vie, c'est pas une mince affaire! Ce chapitre contient pas mal de descriptions nécessaires, et certaines pensées de Hermione, assez cocasses ou pas lol. _

_Bonne lecture,_

_Maya_

* * *

Chapitre n°4

Tatouage au clair de lune

La journée de rentrée était terminée depuis bientôt deux heures, nous avions passé beaucoup de temps dans la sphère, sans manger ! Et nos estomacs criaient famine. Harry et Pansy était venu nous rejoindre et je dois dire que j'ai été ravis de les voir arriver avec deux plateaux chargés de victuailles. Nous avions finis par nous lâcher avec Malfoy, difficilement et avec regret mais il le fallait pour pouvoir passer toute une batterie de tests et enfin manger et rentrer chez nous. Nous avions eu des électrodes partout, des radios et autres mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé qui aurait pu être à l'origine de cette sphère de protection.

Malfoy était à présent assis dans un coin, l'air renfrogné comme un gamin pris en faute, il regardait distraitement les étoiles et moi j'étais assise devant la cheminée ou de fausses flammes dégagées une lumière ambrée. Je repensais un peu à ce qui c'était passé quelques heures auparavant, j'aurais aimé savoir à quoi il pouvait bien penser en me souriant, _il était tellement beau à ce moment là !_ Pas d'air froid et méprisant, pas de grimace de dégoût, rien de ce qu'il pouvait montrer d'habitude. Harry m'interrompit alors dans mes réflexions.

« **Hermy, tu vas bien ?** me demanda-t-il inquiet. »

Je lui répondis par un léger mouvement de tête positif, je n'avais pas envie de me lancer dans de grandes discussions, juste comprendre et savoir ce que Malfoy avait fait et dit dans cette sphère qui puisse le poussé à me sourire aussi sincèrement et à embrasser la naissance de ma poitrine ! _Sérieux, comment ai-je pu le laisser faire ça ? C'est vrai c'était agréable, mais il reste Malfoy…_

Il alla vers Malfoy, je les entendis discutait fébrilement, la voix de Harry paraissait forte et imposante à ce moment là, tandis que celle de Malfoy n'était qu'un filet craintif et perdu. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils se disaient, toujours est-il qu'il fini par se redresser pour regarder dans ma direction, je détourner le regard, Pansy lisait tranquillement dans un fauteuil style Louis XIV brodé de fils d'or, ses délicates ballerines noires reposant au pied de celui-ci. Les deux autres arrivèrent à mon niveau, Harry pris la parole :

« **Allez viens**, commença-t-il en me tendant sa main droite,** il faut que nous vous présentions les instructeurs que vous n'avez pas vu…**, je saisi sa main tendu et il m'aida à me relever, il allait dire autre chose quand Malfoy le glacier le coupa.

**- Et après on pourra rentrer chez nous ?** »

Je lui fis les gros yeux et il baissa la tête subitement, étrange... Quoi ? Malfoy l'enquiquineur à peur de moi ? Impossible, il y avait surement autre chose. Mais pas le temps de réfléchir, Harry m'entraîna à sa suite pour aller voir les instructeurs à la cafeteria, ou un café nous attendait tous, Pansy encouragea Malfoy à suivre, elle fermait la marche de son pas gracieux de femme en herbe.

Quelques instant plus tard nous y étions, ça ressemblait un peu à Poudlard mais avec une touche de modernité tout de même. Les instructeurs étaient installés à une table ronde et discutaient comme si rien d'étrange n'avait eu lieu aujourd'hui. Je me souvenais très bien d'Al Grey, mais les autres, aucunes idées, je les avais pourtant aperçus dans la salle de classe ce matin. Je détournais le regard vers mes trois compagnons d'infortune, Malfoy faisait la tête et ça se voyait, Pansy tentait tant bien que mal de lui redonner le sourire et Harry essayait de nous expliquer ce nous avions manqué. Il avait fait l'effort de prendre des notes correctes et j'esquissais un sourire lorsqu'il me les tendis alors que j'avalais une gorgée de mon café doublement sucré. Malfoy boudait dans sa tasse mais lorsque j'émis le problème des cours, des emplois du temps et des options il releva vivement la tête avec interêt. Mais Harry tendait ses feuilles vers moi et non vers lui et il jeta un regard à Pansy qui sourie béatement, sans pour autant lui tendre les fameux papiers. Il fronça un peu les sourcils, puis elle lui fit un clin d'œil en sortant les papiers de sa besaces.

« **Tient les voilà tes papiers ! Au moins tu réagis, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir te sauter dessus comme à Poudlard pour avoir une quelconque réaction à part ta bouderie.**

**- Très drôle**, lâcha-t-il,** il manque une feuille non ?**

- **Oui, il n'avait pas prévu assez de copie alors je me suis dis que ça ne te dérangerai pas de te la copier toi-même,** lança-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

- **Je n'ai plus assez de force, magiquement parlant pour en faire une, toi tu peux ?** lança-t-il soudain en me lorgnant bizarrement.

- **Oui je peux,** dis-je bêtement, **mais je ne crois pas à ton histoire de force magique tiens-le toi pour dis !**

- **Alors fais-moi une copie et on en parle plus…**

- **Hum, je crois que tu as oublié une formule de politesse.**

- **Granger, fais-moi cette copie…s'il te plait,** lâcha-t-il à contre cœur me sembla-t-il. »

Je m'exécutais, je n'aillais pas faire attendre monsieur ronchon trop longtemps quand même, au risque qu'il ne s'énerve encore plus et qu'il me cherche des noises alors que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Après cela, nous terminâmes nos cafés et partîmes en direction de nos appartements, quelle surprise j'eu en apercevant que Malfoy était logé dans la même zone que moi. _Malfoy, le boudeur aux yeux gris qui font rougir._ En pensant à cette ânerie je rie toute seule, _manquait plus qu'on me prenne pour une timbrée !_

C'était la pleine lune et je pouvais voir ces cheveux blonds de là ou je me trouvais. Les évènements de la journée me revinrent encore en mémoire et je frissonnai. Les feuilles mortes tombaient sur mon passage. J'étais tellement absorbée par le paysage que je l'avais perdu de vue. J'émis l'hypothèse qu'il puisse y avoir un rapport entre la pleine lune de cette nuit et le tatouage bizarre qui était apparu dans le creux de ses reins. _En y repensant, quel musculature il avait !_ La pleine lune permet la transmutation des loups-garous, peut-être permet-elle aussi de révéler les capacités cachées de Malfoy ? _Tu divagues, t'es peut-être vraiment timbrée ma pauvre ?_ J'arrivais enfin à ma porte, je l'ouvris et rentrai dans mon petit appartement calme et confortable, remplies des émotions que j'avais vécu durant cette journée, loin de l'agitation et surtout de Malfoy et ses aires bougons. _Malfoy avait eu la tête entre mes seins, il avait voulu profiter de notre position à des fins inconnues hors-mis le fait d'embrasser la naissance de mon seins gauche et d'avoir murmuré un truc, c'était quoi d'ailleurs ? STOP !_ Me dis-je mentalement, ça sert à rien de ressasser, j'en apprendrai pas plus en me torturant les méninges de la sorte, c'est déjà la troisième fois que je repasse la scène en boucle !

Il fallait que je dorme, demain allait être une longue journée, il fallait que l'on choisisse nos options et nous devions passer des tests pour déterminer nos catégories, du genre, attaquant, filature, soignant, protection et autres, je n'avais pas tout retenu pour une fois. Seulement c'était sans compter sur la présence d'un hibou à ma fenêtre, qui m'attendait sagement. _Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille avec sa tête de pervers !_ C'était le hibou arrogant que Malfoy avait repéré au début de l'été. Il n'osait pas rentrer dans la boutique du chemin de traverse, nous n'avions pas toute la journée, l'Ordre avait organisé un convoi pour que l'on puisse se promener sans être harceler par les passants fans des « sauveurs du monde sorciers ». Je l'observais déjà depuis dix minutes à sourire à la vitrine, je cru au début qu'il avait perdu la boule, après j'ai cru qu'il y avait une nana qui lui faisait un petit streap-tease et puis en me rapprochant j'avais pu voir ce hibou mâle revêche. Surpris, Malfoy s'était retourné et m'avait étrangement sourie. Nous avons reporté notre attention sur l'animal qui nous regardait d'un air hautain. Je lui avais alors dis gentiment que s'il ne se dépêchait pas à aller l'acheter, j'irai le faire pour lui tellement sa tête attendrie me paraissait beaucoup trop déplacé venant de sa personne, ce à quoi il avait répliqué quelque chose que je ne compris pas, suivit d'un rire discret et charmant _(je dois l'avouer!)_ ainsi qu'un grand sourire comme celui d'aujourd'hui.

J'ouvris donc au hibou qui virevolta un peu dans mon salon, je priai intérieurement pour qu'il ne lâche pas une fiente ou deux, venant d'un hibou avec un maître tel que Malfoy ça ne m'aurait pas étonné, mais je refusais qu'il retapisse gaiment mon sol et mes murs ! Finalement il vint se poser sur mon épaule, _aussi droit et fier que son maître, ça allait donner ces deux là !_

* * *

_Et voilà encore un chapitre pour vous, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je sais, je traine un peu, mais sans ça, j'aurai déjà tout publié et comme je ne l'ai pas terminé, vous auriez encore plus longtemps à attendre sans nouvelle pour avoir la suite._

_A vous de vous exprimer ^^._

_A bientôt !_


	6. Charles

_Bonjour, bonsoir =)_

_Voici enfin la suite, je me mets tout de suite à écrire le chapitre suivant pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre pour la prochaine publication. _

_Je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour le chapitre précédent et qui m'ont mis en story alerte : _MiaSa, elodu92, Jeff-La-Bleue, elana11.

_Bonne lecture,_

_Maya_

* * *

Chapitre n°5

Le hibou de Malfoy

C'était marrant de voir un hibou aigri, affectueux, tout de même ! Avec ses plumes abimés blanches et tachetées de noires et son duvet marron hirsute, il en était presque comique ce hibou. Comme si Malfoy lui avait transmis des notions de sentiments. A bien y réfléchir, j'en doutai fortement, Malfoy, faire des caresses à son hibou _? Impossible !_ Vraiment impossible, j'étais déjà morte de rire rien que d'imaginais la scène. Je pris alors délicatement le parchemin qu'il me tendait avec un regard réprobateur depuis quelques instants et le dépliai soigneusement. Bien évidement je ne fus pas surprise d'y voir apposer le sceau des Malfoy, mais il y avait apporté sa touche après le décès de sa mère. Ce n'était plus un « M » entouré d'un serpent mais un « M » calligraphié selon l'alphabet du XVIII ème siècle. Le sigle magique imprimé dans le sceau s'inscrivait puis s'effacer pour recommencer de nouveau.

Je ne me fis pas prié et ouvrit l'enveloppe assez grossièrement, _trop mauvaise journée !_ Un minuscule bout de parchemin y avait été glissé avec, pour seule inscription, « Ma mère le détenait avant de décéder ». Mon cerveau tourna soudainement à vide, je n'y comprenais rien. Qu'est-ce que sa mère aurait pu détenir avant d'être tuée _? Elle était bonne celle-là !_ _Mais, il est malin le Malfoy !_ Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait attiser ma curiosité et que j'irai inévitablement le voir demain pour en savoir plus. Maintenant reste à savoir s'il l'aurait réellement fait exprès ? Une question de plus pour demain. J'avais une furieuse envie de lui renvoyer un parchemin avec écrit « Mais encore ? », je crois sincèrement que ça ne lui aurait pas plus.

J'ai donc donné un peu de graines à son hibou qui s'est longuement frotté à ma joue gauche et le creux de mon cou, _serait-il la réincarnation d'un vieux pervers en fait ? Passons !_

Je lui ouvris donc la baie vitrée cette fois, je voulais faire un tour sur mon balcon de fortune, et il s'envola gracieusement… vers le balcon d'à côté ! Faut croire que nous n'étions pas dans le même immeuble mais que nous étions tout de même voisins ! VOISIN _! Rha Merlin, que vous ai-je fait pour que vous me le colliez autant aux basques ses derniers temps,_ pensai-je piteusement. Il allait faire fuir tous les mâles en rute autour de moi, sauf un, LUI !

Dans ma surprise je n'avais pas remarqué que la baie vitrée de l'appartement d'à côté s'était ouverte et que mon chère voisin, Malfoy, me lorgnait, la clope au bec. Cachant ma surprise je lui lançai alors :

« **T'essaies d'imiter ton hibou ?**

**- ...pardon ?** lâcha-t-il avec une tête louche après avoir recraché un peu de fumée.

**- Oui tu pourrais éviter de me regarder avec de grands yeux ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir ton hibou pervers en face de moi.**

**- Granger, ton humour est de mauvais goût, il n'y a que Potter qui peut imiter le hibou et Charles n'est pas pervers, juste affectueux avec les gens qu'il aime bien.**

**- Mauvais, vraiment mauvais,** marmonnai-je avant qu'il ne me coupe, _Merlin que je déteste ça !_

**- On se verra demain Granger de mon cœur !** lâche-t-il en écrasant gaiement son mégot dans un cendrier.

**- Mais pour qui tu te prends Malfoy !** criai-je trop tard, car il s'était déjà engouffré dans son appartement, refermant la baie vitrée. »

_Je suis sur qu'il se marrait comme un tordu, l'abruti !_

Après cette magnifique entrevue, je rentrai telle une furie dans mon appartement. Dormir, et avant tout, me doucher, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire dans mon cas, sans oublier, nourrir Pattenrond !

Le lendemain je m'étais rendu à l'académie, guillerette, ayant oublié les évènements de la veille et surtout que Malfoy était mon voisin. Malheureusement pour moi, il m'attendait, accoudé près d'un cendrier géant, un café dans une main, une cigarette dans l'autre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit alors j'avais entrepris de me faufiler à travers un groupe d'hommes, _un peu trop costaud à mon goût_, mais si je pouvais éviter l'autre blond, ça m'arrangeait. Je le surveillais discrètement quand un des hommes baraqués se pencha vers moi.

« **Vous êtes ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Heu, une nouvelle élève,** répondis-je hésitante**, pourquoi ?**

**- Ha je vois ! Hé Garry,** interpella-t-il un autre d'une grosse voix, **regarde un peu ça ! Une nouvelle garce bien en chaire !**

**- Heu,** articulai-je difficilement**, je vais y aller hein,** lançai-je avec un sourire crispé. »

Je commençais à sortir discrètement du groupe, totalement terrifiée, quand ils s'en aperçurent. Je cru que ma vie allait s'arrêter quand je croisai un regard acier qui m'était trop bien connu. _Pourquoi mon cœur se mis à battre à une telle vitesse ? Pourquoi avis-je si chaud soudainement ? Aucune idée, pas le temps d'y réfléchir. _Mais le fait de savoir Malfoy dans le coin avec son regard meurtrier me rassurait ! Une main tenta de se faufiler sous ma jupe, une autre sous mon tee-shirt, j'eu un reflexe inné, un coup de genoux bien placé et une baffe magistrale qui mis K.O les deux pervers bodybuildés. Sauf que je n'avais pas prévu l'avalanche de main qui suivie, pour une héroïne de guerre quand même ! Reflexe :

« **MALFOY !! A L'AIDE !!**

**- Je suis déjà là Granger,** me dit une voix à l'oreille.

**- Comment as-tu…tu…tu étais à l'autre bout !** m'écriai-je, _Merlin ? suis-je folle ?_

**- Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi j'ai atterri là, mais la sphère est revenue, regarde, **chuchota-t-il en déposant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

**- Comment est-ce possible ? Tu peux bouger ?**

**- Oui, mal, mais je ne suis pas immobilisé cette fois.**

**- Retourne-toi alors, je dois voir si le tatouage est revenu,** dis-je en me tournant vers lui, **dépêche-toi, allez !** m'énervai-je tandis qu'il me regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il se tourna. **Bon le tatouage est réapparu, tu sens que ton énergie baisse ?**

**- Non, tout va très bien…Granger, je…**

**- Quoi ?** l'interrompis-je, il se retourna et me dévisagea**, J'ai des boutons sur la figures ?** demandai-je d'un ton exécrable.

**- Pas exactement, **dit-il en détournant le regard, **tes vêtements sont en lambeaux, **il fit apparaître un manteau léger pour la saison mais assez long puis me le mis sur les épaules, **pas que la vue me déplaise mais je ne voudrais pas qu'on me qualifie de voyeur et que tes amis me décapitent.** »

Je baissais alors les yeux pour m'apercevoir que mon chemisier était déchirer et que par malheur, aujourd'hui, j'avais mis mon soutient gorge le plus sexy de ma collection, le rosé transparent.

« **Donne-moi ça**, répliquais-je en agrippant les pans du manteau pour me cacher.

**- Et merci pour le sauvetage, se serait de trop peut-être ?**

**- Merci,** grommelai-je, **en plus je n'ai pas de rechange…**me plaignis-je.

**- Tu seras en sous-vêtement sous ta tenue d'entrainement, wahou,** ironisa-t-il avec tout de même une drole de lueur dans les yeux, _d'après moi_. **Je me ferai un plaisir de te l'enlever ta tenue alors,** susurra-t-il à mon oreille droite en déposant un baiser à la naissance de ma mâchoire. Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dis, coureur de jupon !

**- Malfoy…arrête**, murmurai-je plus sensuellement que je ne l'aurai imaginé.

**- Hum, très bien**, me dit-il d'un air totalement détaché, **mais j'adore ta peau !** »

Et il s'éloigna de moi, je sentis le vide soudain entre nos corps, mais le pire était celui qui séparait nos esprits. La sonnerie retentit et nous nous mîmes en route pour le vestiaire. La sphère s'effaça et son bras droit vint se poser autour de mes épaules, protecteur et tendre. Les colosses eux étaient étalés par terre et gémissaient de douleur, les responsables de l'école arrivèrent. Nous étions convoqués chez le directeur pour nous expliquer sur cet acte peu commun de défense. Voilà encore une journée qui allait se terminer dans les mystères et bizarreries de ce tatouage.

* * *

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que cela vous plu!_

_A bientôt !_


	7. Drôle de mois

_Coucou, c'est moi que v'là !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^, j'ai pas été trop longue pour une fois, mais peut-être un peu sadique :p._

_Je remercie encore et toujours mes fidèles lecteurs et revieweurs auxquels j'essaye de répondre à chaque fois._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Maya._

* * *

Chapitre n°6

Un mois pas comme les autres

Ce mois de rentrer avait été très particulier. Avec Malfoy nous nous faisions pointer du doigt, les gens murmuraient sur notre passage, que ce soit au 5ème étage ou au sous-sol, à la salle d'entrainement. Le seul département qui nous laissait plutôt en paix était celui des recherches et personnellement je savais que cela ne signifiait rien de bon. Il faut toujours se méfier du fleuve qui dort. Malfoy n'avait pas l'air vraiment perturbé. Des fois nous nous lancions bêtement des regards en coin, d'un air de dire « c'est malsain ce à quoi tu penses ! ». Mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que c'était un phénomène dans le même genre. A bien y réfléchir, lors de « l'attaque des pervers », j'avais appelé Malfoy à la rescousse alors qu'il était à une distance équivalent à au moins 10 mètres ! il ne pouvait logiquement pas m'entendre, ni même me voir dans le brouhaha qui régnait devant l'académie ! Mais aussi sauvagement que j'avais crié, il était arrivé derrière moi, recréant la sphère, à une vitesse fulgurante par rapport à la distance qu'il avait à parcourir. Je savais qu'il fallait se méfier du fleuve qui dort ! _Là, en ce moment, c'était mon esprit…_

C'était effectivement sans compter là dessus. Trois jours après que je ne sois ridiculisée à la cafétéria, _une image subliminal m'avait traversé l'esprit, venant de je ne sais où, bizarrement Malfoy en était le « héro », tout à fait son style et j'avais renversé mon café sur mon uniforme, la poisse quoi, _me rappelai-je, j'avais reçu une lettre me demandant de bien vouloir me rendre au département des recherches pour de « simples formalités ». Evidement l'autre grand benêt était aussi gentiment convié au rendez-vous. Mais on ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça…

Deux tables d'opération, comme à St Mangouste avaient été modifiées pour pouvoir « accueillir » ou séquestrer un être humain pendant plusieurs heures sans qu'il n'ait trop mal aux fesses. Des sangles étaient disposées de chaque côté au niveau des poignets et chevilles, ainsi qu'à la tête. Des moniteurs moldus et magiques étaient posés sur des pieds métalliques partout autour.

Instinctivement Granger et moi nous étions stoppés net. Nous cogitions tous les deux, chose bizarre, je pouvais sentir son esprit « bouger » en moi. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais cette sensation, surtout quand elle avait des pensées paisibles et douces, comme quand elle rêvait par exemple. Mais elle ne se doutait de rien, sauf quelques fois, quand j'avais des idées pas très présentables avec elle en partenaire divine. _Je ne suis pas un obsédé ! Pansy à tort…Granger sent bon, Granger est bien fichue et en plus elle une p… un buste tellement agréable pour dormir…peut-être pas en fait. Rha zut pas de fantasme maintenant !_

Cependant là n'était pas le sujet ! Je pouvais sentir Granger paniquer mais garder son sang-froid. Elle était forte quand même cette fille. Ces tables avec des sangles étaient-t-elles vraiment pour nous ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, qu'une seule solution :

« **Est-ce que ces instruments de torture sont pour nous ? **lâchai-je de but en blanc, l'un des deux spécialistes me regarda étrangement avant de répondre.

**- Et bien, à vrai dire, ce ne sont pas exactement des instruments de torture. Ces tables médicales sont là au cas où…**

**- Au cas où de quoi ? **rétorquai-je. **Vous ne croyiez quand même pas que l'on va s'allonger là-dessus, vous laissant trifougner dans notre cerveau ! je suppose que nous sommes là pour ça non **? sifflai-je hargneusement.

**- Malfoy ! **tonna Granger**. Calme-toi s'il te plait, je sens ton envie de les frapper mais abstiens t'en,** me murmura-t-elle.

**- Vous savez, **rajouta l'autre médecin**, se sera tout à fait indolore, les sangles sont réellement là au cas où vous auriez une réaction imprévisible, physique comme mentale, elles sont équipés de capteur magique…**, tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

**- Et qui me dit que vous ne me mentez pas ? Qui me dit qu'elle ne souffrira pas et moi non plus ?** dis-je faussement solidaire_, après j'en avais pas grand-chose à faire d'elle, enfin si, un peu quand même, j'adore son odeur et quand elle réfléchit alors si, elle m'importe un peu avouons-le._

**- Malfoy, c'est très gentil mais arrête ça tout de suite,** lança Granger en s'avançant vers les médico-chercheurs « fou » selon moi. »

_Mais enfin, à quoi jouait-elle ?_ _Granger-trop-curieuse !_ pensai-je intensivement. Elle se retourna quelques instants pour me foudroyer du regard puis s'en retourna à son occupation favorite : questionner les deux fous. Tandis que moi je préférai rester dans mon coins à l'écart en écoutant d'une oreille distraite. Mais quand les mots « essaies scientifiques », « comportement hors du commun » et « analyses cérébrales intenses » arrivèrent à mes oreilles, je cru bien que j'allais rentrer dans une colère noire. Mais je la laissai encore les questionner, histoire d'en savoir un peu plus. D'après ces charlatans nous aurions une connexion mentale exceptionnelle et nous pourrions mutuellement nous protéger, _bah voyons et à la fin je suis son prince charmant c'est ça !?_ Je rie discrètement à cette idée qui me paraissait bien grotesque pour l'heure. A la fin de son interrogatoire, elle soupira, semblant réfléchir, _encore !_

« **Granger,** dis-je froidement**, je refuse de nous mettre entre leurs mains, tu as du t'en douter non ?** **Imagine qu'ils ratent leur coup ?** Les deux médecins, l'un roux avec des lunettes à cul de bouteilles et l'autre un grand brun, maigre, me regardèrent d'un sale œil. Une voix me sorti de mon inspection.

**- Malfoy, dis-moi pourquoi on ne se laisserait pas « analyser » ? Après tout, tu veux savoir autant que moi ce qui arrive non ? Je le sens dans ton esprit…**chuchota-t-elle.

**- Oké, oké, Granger, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que je ne veux pas que l'on regarde dans ma tête. Qui me dit qu'ils ne tenteront rien contre moi quand ils auront vu de quoi j'ai pu être capable avant…,** m'emportai-je, elle savait de quoi je parlai en évoquant ce « avant », la guerre était encore trop présente à nos esprits pour l'évoquer facilement, elle réfléchissait et cela m'apaisa quelque peu.

**- Alors moi je me laisserai examiner en premier et tu les surveilleras et ensuite nous inverserons. Tu as confiance en moi Malfoy ?** me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. »

Je restai dubitatif durant un petit moment où j'analysai le pour et le contre. D'un côté, Granger ne les laisserai pas se promener dans mon esprit librement, ils tenteront de trouver un pouvoir mental quelconque entre nous. S'ils allaient trop loin, elle les expulserait sans vergogne, comme elle savait le faire avec un adversaire, qu'ils soient dans mon esprit ou dans le sien, nous maitrisions tout deux assez bien le sort d'occlumencie pour les bloquer alors oui j'avais confiance en cette jeune-femme, elle ne les laisserait pas me faire de mal. _Nous sommes tout à fait conscient qu'un lien nous unis, si non je ne pourrai pas ressentir ses rêves et inversement avec pensées tordues._ En guise de contre, à part les sangles et leurs têtes, rien de bien vraiment pesant au niveau de la balance. Mais quand même…

« **Très bien, mais un pas de travers avec elle ou moi et vous me le paierez chère ! **tonitruai-je d'une voix rocailleuse. »

Ils eurent un petit sourire victorieux en guidant Granger sur sa table, qu'ils perdirent bien vite quand je leur lançai d'une voix froide en fixant Granger du regard :

« **Si une seule de ses larmes coules, je vous démonte la tête !** »

Ça avait été plus fort moi, je savais que la guerre en avait détruit plus d'un et cet élan protecteur avait été plus fort que moi. Je l'avais vu à genoux dans la boue, faible et désemparée. J'avais été troublé, le cachant, je l'avais relevé et transporté à l'infirmerie, je me rappellerais toujours de son regard vide et triste. Elle était bien plus belle avec un sourire sincère collé aux lèvres et une étincelle de joie dans les yeux. Je lui avais déposé un baiser sur le front, je crois qu'elle était alors inconsciente, mais j'avais aimé ce contacte si doux.

* * *

_Alors, alors c'était comment ? ^^_

_A bientôt ! :D_


	8. Sacré mystère

_Bonjour, bonsoir,_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre (nan pas possible!). Pas très long, je n'arrive pas à faire des chapitres de 15 pages pardon, pardon! Faut pas me lapider hin?!_

_Si non, j'ai trouvé à faire la saison, ouvrière ostréicole ma grande! Enfin bref, j'ai déjà tapé les chapitres, donc pas d'inquiétude ils seront postés, mais je risque de prendre du retard sur papier et là c'est pas cool, mais au moins je serai friqué pour 2010, enfin un petit peu. J'essairaie de garder les yeux ouverts après 21h pour écrire lol. _

_Je remercie mes reviewers et ceux qui me rajoutent dans leurs alertes, ça me fait chaud au coeur! En prévision du temps geler à la cabane XD._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Maya_

* * *

Chapitre n°7

Introspection

Elle me regarda, droite et fière, comme si elle attendait un avis contraire de dernières minutes. J'esquissai un maigre sourire pour lui signifier que je veillais au grain. Rassurée, elle s'allongea et je commençai à inspecter tous les faits et gestes des deux médecins, espérant qu'ils me rendent Granger intacte. Elle m'était en effet précieuse, même si je ne l'ai jamais avoué ou reconnu ouvertement.

Je sentais fébrilement son esprit réfléchir, alors qu'elle était accaparée à faire d'autres choses. Cela passait par différents sujets, l'amitié, l'amour, la guerre, les morts, la dépression, la nuit…Et là je commençai à tiquer, ils étaient dans son esprit, cherchant mais ne trouvant pas pourquoi lorsque l'un de nous deux était en danger, nous déclenchions un dispositif d'une telle puissance pour nous protéger que nous pouvions en mourir. Nous avions volontairement omis de leur dire à quelle vitesse je m'étais rendu près d'elle, lors de cette matinée ou ces pervers l'avaient tripoté, alors que de là où j'étais je pouvais à peine l'entendre crier au milieu des élèves bavardant gaiment. _J'avais d'ailleurs était très impressionner par le phénomène, mais bien heureux de la vue que j'avais eu ce jour-là._

Et ils continuaient à passer en revu ses souvenirs et quasiment tout ce qu'il se trouvait dans son cerveau, qui était bien remplis…Après un long moment vint la catégorie après-guerre où j'étais bien plus présent et vu sous un meilleure jour, ce qui m'étonna. Je pouvais librement me voir lors de l'annonce du décès de ma mère, triste et incapable de reprendre un visage neutre, je me voyais sourire, bien que triste mais l'intention était là… _Ce jour là elle était venu voir si j'allais bien, je ne sortais plus de ma chambre depuis l'enterrement et elle s'inquiétait, je lui avais alors souris parce-que ce n'était pas de la pitié mais de la compassion, elle aussi avait souffert de la perte d'êtres chères, elle savait que la pitié ne servirait à rien._

Je me voyais endormie à la bibliothèque, une vague de chaleur passa, succincte mais tellement grisante, se pourrait-il que Granger ait ressenti cela ? Tout ce que je pensais ne pas pouvoir afficher un jour, toutes ces émotions, mes émotions… je les voyais à travers elle. Il devait certainement en manquer un peu mais j'avais bien entamé la phase final de ma mission personnelle, grâce à Granger qui m'en montrait à présent l'étendu.

Ils arrivèrent à un endroit de son esprit qu'ils ne parvinrent pas à sonder, ils avaient tenté de persévéré sans réussite. Je la soupçonnais fortement d'avoir dressé une barrière mentale puissante, mais je me trompais, j'étais le seul à pouvoir pénétrer cet endroit, je voyais alors ce que, eux, ne parvenaient pas à voir avec leurs appareils et sorts. Ils avaient de la neige et moi, les images. Jusqu'à ce que sa voix m'interrompe dans mes découvertes, _je lui en parlerai plus tard_ :

« **Malfoy, ne va pas plus loin…** »

Elle était faible et je pouvais le ressentir partout à travers moi.

« **Arrêtez,** ordonnai-je au roux dégingandé, **aller chercher des potions revigorantes**, je pris le brun à part, **Granger est à la limite de tomber dans les gnomes, vous n'irez pas plus loin,** lui intimai-je. _En assistant à son examen, j'avais consciemment puisé dans ses réserves._

**- Merci,** chuchota-t-elle.

**- Hé Granger de mon cœur, arrête tout de suite ta session mélodramatique oké ?** lâchai-je mi-moqueur, mi-inquiet.

**- Malfoy ne joue pas avec mes nerfs s'il te plait, tu as déjà assez donné au début de cette histoire,** je hochais la tête perplexe**, du moins quand tu as « tentais » de me séduire après l'attaque des pervers,** justifia-t-elle. »

Je ne dis plus mots, vexé. Je ne jouais pas ! C'était envoutant d'être auprès d'elle à ce moment-là ! J'avais une moue exagérément prononcée et l'esprit en ébullition. Granger me plaisait physiquement ! Et peut-être aussi mentalement, vu le lien étrange que nous avions. En attendant je n'avais pas fait cette promesse sur son sein gauche pour rien. _Rhaa maman, pourquoi n'avoir rien laissé sur ce tatouage mystère ! rageai-je_ alors qu'un des deux fous m'approchait.

« **Mr Malfoy, ça va être à vous…** »

J'avalai difficilement et jetai un œil à Granger. Elle me regardait, les yeux presque vides de toutes émotions comme lorsque je l'avais relevé sur le champ de bataille. Elle planait plus qu'elle ne souffrait, tout d'un coup j'eu une pensée irrationnelle, _comment pouvait-on planait après ça ?_ Tout compte fait les deux charlatans ne m'avaient pas rendu Granger intacte, quelle poisse, et combien de temps ça allait durer cette sorte de « transe » ?

« **Heum…,** dis-je en attirant leur attention. **Combien de temps dure les effets secondaires ? C'est pas que je ne veux pas lui ressembler mais, il va falloir que nous rentrions chez nous après et il nous reste quelques cours aujourd'hui, alors au cas où on ne se remettrait pas vite, prévenez donc Potter et Parkinson, ils savent où nous habitons,** lâchai-je d'un ton sarcastique et arrogant.

**- Malfoy,** murmura Granger, **je me sens un peu mieux, tu devrais te remettre plus vite que moi, alors ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ?** acheva-t-elle avec un sourire profond. **Et puis si tu meurs,** me dit-elle en saisissant faiblement mes mains dans les siennes, chaudes et douce, **je me ferais une joie de te ranimer et de te coller Pansy dans les pates, c'est bien clair ?** susurra-t-elle, une étrange lueur dans les yeux, _est-ce que ça aurait pu raviver sa folie?_

**- Oké Granger, ç'a du te monter au cerveau, du moins, bien plus que je le pensais,** lâchai-je perplexe. »

Elle exerça alors une pression sur mes mains puis s'éloigna, tandis que je m'allongeais de ma grâce malfoyenne sur la table et qu'ils me branchaient à tous leurs appareils de malheur. Je fixai d'abord le plafond puis, je voulais voir Granger, alors je détournai la tête vers la droite pour la découvrir assise sur un tabouret, le regard troublé. Auraient-ils commençaient à trifouiller dans mon cerveau ? Bonne question, je ne sentais rien. Mais Granger souriait, étrangement ça me faisait plaisir et ça me rassurait. Je sentis un léger courant électrique me parcourir, là je crois qu'ils avaient commencé peut-être même depuis un petit moment.

Malfoy et ses insinuations, vraiment ! Non, ça ne m'était pas monté à la tête comme une drogue ou de l'alcool. Je me rappelai juste beaucoup trop de la première fois que la sphère s'était manifestée, je lui avais demandé de ne pas mourir. Je ne me rappelais d'ailleurs plus vraiment pourquoi, mais je l'avais presque supplié de ne pas mourir. Mais tant pis, rien que de sentir la chaleur de ses mains, j'étais rassurée, je me sentais presque complète. Evidement se sentir complète vis-à-vis de Malfoy en aurait surpris plus d'un et c'était un peu comme du suicide mais c'était bien, doux, reposant… J'appliquais alors une nouvelle pression sur ses mains chaudes et calleuses, revenant à la réalité. Je m'écartais de lui pour aller m'assoir. Il était déjà allongé et branché, pas encore en train de revoir tous ses souvenirs un par un. Puis tout d'un coup, je vis une première image, lui étant petit, dans les bras de sa mère avec un sourire à damner un saint et le regard rieur. Pas moyen, je souriais, il avait tourné la tête je ne sais quand, j'étais à moitié dans la réalité, à moitié dans son esprit. Je vivais un peu dans le flou quoi ! Puis je vis sa rencontre avec Blaise et Pansy, ses meilleures amies. Ils étaient eux aussi un trio, mais à serpentard...

Et tout s'assombris, je pue voir sa première rencontre avec Voldemort en deuxième année, il avait du introduire le journal de Jedusort à Poudlard pour piéger Harry, mais c'était Ginny qui avait été prise au piège. Trois ou quatre leçons de magie noire en compagnie de son père passèrent devant mes yeux, très sombre je ne distinguais que les sorts lancés. Puis la punition pour avoir manquer à sa mission en sixième année, sa mère en pleur, et lui, son visage d'ange, tuméfié par la violence de son père qui le descendait au cachot du manoir Malfoy. Cette partie du souvenir regorgeait déjà d'énormément de douleur que je du fermer les yeux quand je vis la suite, sans pouvoir empêcher une larme de couler. Dans ce cachot plein de rats, puant le sang sécher, Draco se tenait dans un coin, à travers ses yeux je voyais ses membres réduit à de simple os, la chair ayant décidée de se coller à eux. Une flaque d'eau me laissa entrevoir l'état de son visage, je retins un hoquet de stupéfaction quand je le vis ronger par les hématomes et un tel regard de haine. Un sanglot m'échappa, _comment avait-il pu vivre ainsi sans se révolter avant ?_

Quand je rouvris les yeux, le visage baigné de larmes silencieuses, j'avais pu distinguer son teint pâle et ses yeux rougis, mais aucune trace de larmes.

_Draco Malfoy, un mystère à lui tout seul._

Une bribe de souvenirs me « traversa » de nouveau, _si je m'y était attendu_, sa première rencontre avec Harry chez Mme Guipure, puis sa rencontre avec moi. Je m'attendais, pour l'époque, à ressentir de la haine ou un truc du genre, mais certainement pas de l'admiration parce-que je lui tenais tête et de la jalousie car je n'étais pas son amie, mais son ennemie, sa meilleure ennemie ! Jamais je n'aurai su ça un jour s'il n'y avait pas eu cet examen obligatoire. _Est-ce que ça allait changer quelque chose ?_ Certainement pas plus que ce que j'avais vu dans les cachots…et peut-être aussi ce que j'allais découvrir.

* * *

_^^ J'espère que c'était à la hauteur de vos espérances =). Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? _

_ A bientôt!_


	9. Soirée pizza made in

_Bonjour!_

_Je vous poste le chapitre tant attendu en ce formidable jour de congés! Boncourage pour ceux qui font les huîtres au passage._

_Merci pour les reviews, désolée, j'ai pas le temps de noter les personnes en questions._

_Bonne lecture!_

_Maya_

* * *

Chapitre n°9

Soirée pizza made in Malfoy

Ce soir de réunion, Harry était arrivé avant les autres, j'avais pu lui parler de cas évènements avant que l'on commence et j'étais un peu plus rassurée, je lui avais montré quelques souvenirs dans ma pensine, il avait réagit bizarrement en voyant que Malfoy faisait des trucs bizarres avec moi, comme après l'attaque des pervers. Je ne lui avais pas montré ce qui c'était passé après l'examen, ça faisait un peu trop parti du domaine intime. J'avais l'impression que des sentiments étaient en jeux, pour moi comme pour lui alors je n'avais strictement rien dit, et mis dans ma pensine.

On sonna à ma porte, Harry se décida à aller ouvrir alors que j'étais à la cuisine en train de répartir quelques petits gâteaux apéro dans des coupelles. Je me demandais si étant des sorciers de sang-purs, Pansy et Malfoy y avaient déjà goûter. Les canapés aux goûts luxueux et originaux je n'en doutais pas mais mes petits gâteaux apéros de supermarché, bah subitement, j'avais un doute, mais je rigolai pas mal intérieurement quand j'entendis Pansy parler d'un bureau de tabac, de saucisses brûlées et de pate ratée. Ils arrivèrent à hauteur du bar.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec les saucisses brûlées ?** lançai-je comme si de rien était.

**- Et bien, vois-tu, **commença Pansy,** heum…**

**- Elle n'a pas le droit d'en parler, rien que les saucisses c'était une gaffe alors ne va pas la faire parler plus, Malfoy va essayer soit de nous empoisonner, soit de nous impressionner,** là-dessus il me regarda de travers**, alors laissons-le faire son « truc ».**

**- Bon très bien, conduis donc Pansy jusqu'au salon, fais-lui un peu visiter avant… **»

Et je retourner à mes gâteaux apéros quand j'entendis un « BOUM » phénoménal, descriptif d'une chute.

« **Harry ?**

**- Tout va bien, c'était quoi ce bruit ?** demanda-t-il depuis le fond du couloir.

**- Je ne sais pas, je vais voir dans le couloir,** j'ouvris la porte, rien, **ça ne vient pas du couloir,** solution b : le balcon, je m'en approchai discrètement et là un grand truc se plaqua contre la vitre ! **Oh mon dieu, Harryyyyyyy, y a un fou à la baie vitrée,** criai-je en partant en courant.

**- Quoi ? **

**- Bon regarde, mais discrètement, le gars n'a vraiment pas l'air net ! Fais attention,** lui intimai-je tandis qu'il s'avançait, il éclata de rire.

**- Tu m'étonnes qu'il n'a pas l'air net celui là ! On ne peut pas dire que Malfoy soit tout à fait net !**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ! C'était pas Malfoy contre cette satanée baie vitrée !** crachai-je vexée qu'il se moque en avançant vers lui. **Ha…peut-être que si finalement… Qu'est-ce qu'il fou sur le balcon ! Malfoy,** criai-je de derrière la vitre,_ prudence_.

**- Quoi ? Tu crois que ça me plait d'être sur ton balcon les bras chargé ?**

**- Ha oui, c'est bien lui pas de doute !** pouffa Pansy.

**- Vas-y rentre,** lançai-je en lui ouvrant, **donne-moi les pizzas,** il me les donna joyeusement, **je t'avais dis de les prendre sans anchois !** criai-je depuis la cuisine alors qu'ils s'installaient tous les trois sur le canapé.

**- Peut-être pour Pansy et toi, mais Potter et moi aimons ça ! Je lui ai demandé !** rajouta-t-il pour se justifier face mon regard noir.

**- C'est vrai,** marmonna Harry.

**- Bon et si on commençait cette réunion ?** cria joyeusement Pansy pour mettre fin à cette guerre des regards que nous lancions Malfoy et moi, il tentait un truc, comme me montrait des images assez obscènes, sauf que super Hermione avait lancé sa barrière ! »

Malfoy avait regardé les gâteaux apéros de travers mais Pansy avait goulument plongé la main dans les pétales salées, du coup il avait suivit le mouvement. Harry s'était arrêté aux cacahuètes et moi je me régalais de chips. Vint le temps de servir les pizzas. Quand j'ouvris une des boîtes, j'ai bien cru que j'allais étrangler le blond débile. Le pizza avait une forme assez étrange et sentait la vieille chaussette ! D'un coup il m'avait arraché la boîte des mains en me demandant de le laisser servir, voyant que je n'allais pas abdiquer comme ça, il m'avait fait son regard de chien battu, je me mordis alors l'intérieur des joues en dodelinant de la tête, signe de réflexions intenses, puis je finis par lui marmonnait un vague « **vas-y** » en lui indiquant l'emplacement des assiettes et des couverts. Je retournais alors en direction du salon quand, prise d'une grande curiosité, je décidai de l'espionner un peu. Il était très concentré dans la découpe des parts, un petit sourire heureux aux lèvres, tellement sincère. Je repartie vers le salon, le laissant à sa tâche.

Pansy montrait à Harry comment elle comptait décorer son appartement, sa résidence étant une des plus récente comme la mienne, elle pouvait décorer à son goût, moi je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps, ni l'envie alors j'attendais le déluge un peu. Ma chambre avait pourtant bénéficié d'un traitement de faveur, la drapeau des Griffondors était accroché au mur en face de mon lit et des photographies magiques étaient disposées ça et là. Quelques cadres trônaient sur l'étagère du salon, entre des livres de droit et de sociologie. Oué, j'attendais vraiment le déluge.

« **Crois-tu que je devrais choisir rouge cerise pour ma salle de bain ? **me demanda-t-elle soudain.

**- Hum, pardon ? Excuse-moi Pansy, je n'ai pas vraiment suivis votre discussion, j'étais moi-même en train d'admirer ma déco simpliste, **marmottai-je.

**- Pas grave, alors pour ma salle de bain qui est attenante à ma chambre j'hésité en rouge cerise ou rose framboise, sachant que ma chambre est dans les tons pâles, verts d'eau et rose pastel,** récita-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Et bien, je dirai plutôt le rose framboise, ça me semble coller avec les tons de ta chambre, il ne faudrait pas que ça jure.**

**- Merci, alors le rouge cerise sera pour les toilettes !** »

Je savais que Pansy était bonne vivante, mais de là à mettre du rouge cerise dans ses toilettes ! J'esquissai un sourire lorsque Malfoy se ramena avec quatre assiettes dans les mains. _Pourvu qu'il n'en explose pas une par terre, se service m'avait été offert par ma grand-mère peu de temps avant qu'elle nous quitte._ Il déposa délicatement les assiettes avec quatre parts de pizza différentes…

**« Granger, arrête de me regarder d'un air torve, franchement, y a pas de mal à varier les goûts, comme ça tous le monde mange la même chose !**

**- Je ne t'ai rien dis Malfoy,** sifflai-je à la limite d'être hors de moi, **et je fais ce que je veux chez moi.**

**- Veux-tu bien arrêter tes gamineries et manger s'il te plait ?** souffla-t-il au bord de l'exaspération.

**- Mange d'abord que je sache si c'est empoisonné !** crachai-je, vexée qu'il me parle comme ça après ce qui c'était passé l'après-midi. »

Il se renfrogna légèrement mais ne répliqua pas et mangea un peu de chaque part de pizza qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

« **Tu vois, je n'ai pas empoisonné les pizzas,** Pansy émit un petit son étrange, je tournais la tête vers elle.

**- Draco, où as-tu pris ces pizzas ? Ce sont de vraies merveilles !** cria-t-elle.»

Il rougit, comme si ça lui était naturel de rougir à cette fouine ! Intriguée, je goutais à chaque pizza, la vache ! C'était drôlement bon ! Je lançai un coup d'œil à Harry qui esquissa un sourire. Vraiment, où était-il allé ?

« **Alors Malfoy, tu le craches ce nom de pizzeria ?** tentai-je d'articuler intelligiblement alors que je jubilai du goût de la part dans laquelle je venais de mordre.

**- Finissez de manger, je vous le dirai après, bonne appétit !** »

Et il se mit à manger silencieusement, d'une manière raffinée et sensuelle, _tricheur !_

Nous mangions tranquillement nos succulente parts de pizzas quand j'eu l'idée d'allumer la télévision. Malfoy sursauta à moitié, il avait déjà du en voir, mais pas d'aussi près. Pansy, elle, se décala tout naturellement vers l'écran en s'extasiant face à Johnny Deep qui présentait son nouveau film, mais je zappai pour son plus grand déplaisir, tenant de trouver un film pas trop mal. Je tombais finalement sur une rediffusion qui passionna apparemment Harry et Malfoy, ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, concentré et je manquais d'éclater de rire lorsqu'ils firent exactement la même grimace au même moment, dans synchronisme parfait. Mais je me retins, ne voulant pas gâcher ce genre de complicité soudaine, Pansy fit de même. Nous débarrassâmes la table basse des assiettes et coupelles, songeant à préparer le désert. Je sorti la crème au chocolat et le riz au lait, ainsi que quelques petits gâteaux, je leur laissai le choix de la couleur du bol. Puis voyant qu'ils étaient toujours aussi absorbés par le film, j'entamais une discussion avec Pansy.

« **Dis-moi Pansy, as-tu déjà entendu parlé d'un tatouage qui pourrait relier deux êtres humains par la pensée ?**

**- Et bien si tu veux parler de la sphère et tout ça, Draco m'a déjà toute expliqué, pas en détail, je sais qu'il garde certaine chose pour lui. Mais quand je suis arrivée chez lui tout à l'heure, il avait l'air heureux et à la fois totalement dépité. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire ainsi, d'ailleurs je pense secrètement que tu y es pour quelque chose,** murmura-t-elle avec un regard malicieux. Elle remit délicatement une mèche souplement bouclée derrière son oreille gauche. **Mais je crois que ce qu'il vous arrive n'arrive qu'à quelques personnes dans le monde, comme si vous étiez des âmes sœurs depuis la nuit des temps…**

**- Allons Pansy, ne dis donc pas de sottises pareilles, tu sais très bien qu'entre Malfoy et moi il n'y aura jamais rien de plus que des pics et de la rancœur…**

**- Non, non je ne crois pas,** me coupa-t-elle, **j'ai lu, il y a bien longtemps dans la bibliothèque de mes parents, avant quelle soit calcinée, qu'une poignée de personnes sur terre pouvait être reliées par un lien, pour vous ce tatouage bizarre et cette sphère, ça reste du domaine magique. Pour les moldus, ça peut être les centres d'intérêts, une vocation, un désir commun, des trucs comme ça quoi, ça peut aussi arriver aux sorciers, mais il y a souvent un petit quelque chose de magique en plus pour nous.**

**- Mais enfin, même moi, en faisant toutes les recherches possibles et inimaginables je n'ai rien trouvé de similaire dans les ouvrages que j'ai parcouru. **

**- Granger, peut-être que Pansy la malicieuse avait été voir du côté des livres de magie noire ?** tonna Malfoy depuis le salon.

**- Je ne crois pas qu'un livre de magie noire, puisse évoquer les moldus aussi facilement Malfoy, tu ne crois pas ?** marmonnai-je en m'asseyant en face de lui, le film était à son apogée, du sang partout ! Je saisi la zapette dans la ferme intention de couper court au massacre, malheur à moi.

**- Non !** hurlèrent deux voix de mâle en rute, **laisse-nous la fin,** continua Harry.

**- C'est bien pour toi hin !**

**- Je persiste à croire que Pansy à du lire ça dans un livre de magie noire, contrairement à ce que tu crois, ces livres-là évoquent les moldus, même si c'est plus souvent pour les faire souffrir que de nous indiquer comment un lien peut se former entre deux individus.**

**- Moi, **dit Harry**, je crois qu'il faudrait que vous alliez aussi chercher du côté Moldu.**

**- Mais enfin Harry, jamais Malfoy ne paraîtra dans son état normal là-bas ! il va s'extasier pour un panneau publicitaire, un portable, une caméra, une télévision, un ordinateur, tout ce qu'il n'y a pas du côté sorcier !**

**- Mais enfin je sais pertinemment ce que s'est qu'une télé-machin-chose et un ordi-truc !** se vexa le principal intéressé.

**- Là tu vois j'ai un doute mon grand, **dit Pansy en riant joyeusement, **d'abord on dit télévision et ordinateur, tu sais il y en un chez moi…**

**- Ha oui cette objet qui nous permet de « surfer sur le net » ! **s'écria-t-il gaiment.

**- Oui, oui c'est ça Malfoy,** marmottai-je, désespérée, _ça va être géant le monde moldu à tes côtés vieux pervers_, pensai-je fortement. »

Le silence se fit, Pansy s'était lové contre Harry, se cachant comme elle le pouvait quand quelque chose lui faisait peur, moi je réfléchissais. Me demandant comment faire pour que tout se passe bien là-bas… « _Ne réfléchis pas trop_, glissa une voix dans ma tête, _tu m'empêches de suivre le film !_ » « _Haa Malfoy de malheur, si tu savais comme j'en ai marre que tu progresses plus vite que moi de ce côté-là ! _hurlai-je dans ma tête ». Il sursauta se tenant la tête entre les mains, Harry se tourna vivement vers lui. « _Oups, désolée,_ pensais-je plus doucement ». Il releva la tête, fixa Harry, lui disant qu'il avait eu une crampe dans la nuque. Et me regarda, moi, avec ce regard dévastateur, pourtant il n'exagérer rien, c'était naturel, je me demandais s'il était au courant de l'effet que ça faisait, surtout avec ce sourire sincère pendu aux lèvres. Je baissai les yeux, puis me mis à regarder la fin du film avec eux.

Au final, ils avaient tous dormis chez moi, Malfoy gardant secret l'endroit où il avait acheté ses pizzas et Pansy marmonnant on ne sait trop quoi à un garçon. Malfoy avait été faire le hibou sur le balcon, j'avais accepté de l'accompagner lui taxant une cigarette_. Quoi de plus naturel chez moi !_ Et puis sans rien dire, nous avions fumé, une douce chaleur m'avait enveloppée, pourtant je n'étais pas couverte et quelques instants avant je grelottais légèrement, je le soupçonnais, lui, cet énergumène mystérieux, que je n'arrivais pas à percer à jour. _Peut-être que le porteur du tatouage développe beaucoup plus vite ses facultés ?_

« **Reste à savoir si tu auras les mêmes ou d'autres en plus…**avait-t-il murmuré, pas surprise pour un sous je lui répondis calmement.

**- Pas faux, on verra ça bientôt je pense,** je regardais l'intérieur de mon appartement, **tu ne vas plus avoir de place sur le canapé…**

**- Je dormirai avec toi alors…**souffla-t-il à moitié gêné, juste à moitié.

**- Avec un pyjama alors, si tu t'exhibes, je te rétrécis le service trois pièces !**

**- Tu ferais ça ?** dit-il d'une petite voix peureuse.

**- Je ne sais pas, je te conseil juste de ne pas essayer quoi que soit…sur ce je rentre.** »

Il me suivit, je me demandais encore pourquoi il était passé par le balcon, mais j'avais à peine posé la tête sur mon oreiller que son odeur vint m'envahir les narines et je m'endormi, une chaleur surnaturelle m'entourant affectueusement_, à croire que j'allais devenir folle avec ce lien._ J'irai faire un tour chez mes parents en allant faire ses maudites recherches côté moldu. Il vint se coller à moi, j'étais trop fatiguée pour faire un geste, il avait du en profiter un peu. _Tant pis…j'étais si bien._

* * *

_^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, en tout cas moi j'ai adoré l'écrire =)._

_A bientôt!_


	10. A la British Library

_Coucou tous le monde!_

_Désolé de cette longue attente mais les huîtres ne m'ont pas laissé de répis même si j'ai terminé depuis mardi dernier lol. Il y a eu le nouvel an et tout ça, alors j'ai pris mon temps =). Bonne année à tous et à toutes, santé, bonheur et amour. Merci de me lire aussi!_

_Dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas de dialogue, pas que je n'ai pas eu d'inspiration mais pour celui là, c'est un sans dialogue._

_Bonne lecture!_

_Maya_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre n°10

Escapade chez les moldus

Suite à l'épisode de la réunion dans mon appartement, Malfoy et moi avions décidé d'aller côté moldu pour faire quelques recherches. Forte de mon expérience dans ce monde là, j'avais fais un topo monumental à Malfoy afin qu'il ne s'émerveille pas devant un panneau publicitaire animé ou un téléphone et tous les autres objets qui pourraient lui paraitre insolites. Mes explications avaient été agrémentées de « Tu me prends pour qui Granger ? » et autres remarques au ton doux malgré l'image altière et méprisante qu'il voulait garder.

Le jour tant attendu de notre sortie dans le monde moldu était arrivé et Malfoy, comme un gamin, ne tenait pas en place. _Je l'avais dis !_ Pour pouvoir refaire un dernier check-up, histoire de le calmer un peu, nous étions allés à la cafétéria de l'école. Evidement, il me posait questions sur questions et je crois que le pire a été de lui apprendre que dans une cafétéria moldue, les gens portaient leurs plateaux et se servaient eux-mêmes en faisant bien attention de ne pas renverser quelque chose. Et aussi, que les toilettes publics n'étaient vraiment pas propre parfois et qu'il valait mieux se retenir plutôt que de lancer un sort de nettoyage, il avait ouvert grand la bouche, je lui avais refermé de la main droite avec un «** Tu vas gober les mouches !** » digne d'une mégère.

J'avais prévu d'aller dans une petite cafétéria près de la bibliothèque pour le déjeuner, pour le dîner je lui réservai la surprise du siècle : nous irions dîner avec mes parents ! Il devra mettre la main à la pâte et patienter que tout cuise, lentement. Je comptais lui montrer que nous avions du mérite à vivre sans magie, car nous avions des choses bien plus magiques que les sorciers : les consoles de jeux et les ordinateurs ! J'en étais sur et certaine, il allait accrocher, vu que c'était des trucs de mecs.

L'heure de prendre le bus étaient bien vite arrivée et Malfoy grimaça grossièrement, l'odeur du gazole, la fumée du pot d'échappement et les différentes odeurs de nourriture et corporelles dans le bus lui paraissaient être des choses bien répugnantes. Je le sentais, son esprit était comme outré de ce qu'il devait faire_. Ce n'était pas possible d'être si profondément lié mentalement à quelqu'un !_ De toute évidence il m'était déjà apparu que je pourrai me servir de ce lien au cas où Malfoy aurait eu une curiosité mal placée face avec une machine à café, le subway et même les animaux ! Cette sortie promettait d'être mémorable, heureusement, ce soir nous serions chez mes parents qui étaient au courant de tout, tout, tout_, bah quoi, je papote souvent avec ma mère au téléphone !_

C'était le premier week-end des vacances d'Halloween, Malfoy avait tenu pour y aller ces jours-là afin de voir les décorations moldues. Forcément, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes moyens que nous pour mettre des automates plus vrais que nature dans leurs jardins mais certain y mettait tellement de cœur que Malfoy souriait comme un gosse en regardant toutes ces choses d'un air enfantin et émerveillé à travers les fenêtres embuées du bus. Après son impression du mal des transports passées, comme quoi, s'il ne descendait pas immédiatement de cet engin métallique appelé « bus » il allait vomir ses tripes sur le dossier du siège en face de lui et que le bus allait baigner dans son vomi. _Hum…charmant quand il se faisait des films !_ avais-je pensé. Un regard noir de ma part et hop le pauvre malade était remis sur pieds et après une première citrouille passée à l'entrée d'une bourgade, c'est là qu'avait commencé les réjouissances !

Si je m'étais attendu au fait que Malfoy s'émerveille comme un gosse devant les premiers déguisements mis en vente ou les premiers flocons de neige tombés, je crois que je n'aurais même pas songé un instant à lui proposer de venir faire ses recherches avec moi, mais puisque ça le concernait aussi…Il me faisait honte à sauter et s'extasier comme un gamin sur son siège ! Mais j'étais tellement morte de rire, bien que je n'éclate pas ouvertement de rire, je ne pouvais canaliser quelques petits éclats de rire qui voulaient absolument sortir. Il ne d'eu même pas s'en apercevoir car je n'eu aucun regard noir en échange. Lui, tellement absorbé dans la contemplation d'un épouvantail, hochant la tête de gauche à droite en grimaçant et moi qui tentait vainement de retenir mon fou rire face à ses mimiques, nous faillîmes manquer notre arrêt de bus qui nous rapprochait le plus possible de la _British Library_.

Ni une, ni deux, je lui attrapais violement le bras gauche pour le conduire au plus vite près des portes automatiques. Il avait encore les yeux grands ouverts fixant son épouvantail favoris et moi par alternance avant de lâcher :

« **Bizarrement Granger, on dirait que vous venez de la même famille avec ce machin là, même coupe de cheveux !** »

Pas manqué, première réflexion de la journée, quelle horreur ce type avec son sourire à deux balles ! Je lui lançai donc un regard noir et déçu, ce genre de réplique n'avait pas franchie la barrière de ses jolies lèvres depuis quelques semaines. Il du s'en apercevoir, son sourire tomba et ses épaules s'affaissèrent doucement. Il joignit ses deux grandes mains autour de la barre de sécurité en évitant soigneusement de croiser mon regard. Le bus s'arrêta peu de temps après, me propulsant vers lui par la force de freinage, je me rattrapai en apposant ma main droite sur la sienne, un courant chaud et léger me parcouru. Je me sentis tout de suite un peu mieux, moins en colère. Il se risqua à me regarder, l'air penaud. _Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_ Les portent s'ouvrir, nous laissant descendre parmi la marée humaine en week-end. Je lui agrippai le bras gauche pour le trainer sans le perdre jusqu'à notre lieux de recherche pour la journée. Durant notre marche effrénée il avait pu admirer un vendeur de candyfloss (barbe-à-papa), un clochard jouant de la guitare, il voulu lui glisser quelques pièces alors que les bobbies arrivaient au pas de courses. Je lui avais alors intimé que nous n'avions pas le temps de nous faire contrôler, parce-que ça allait décaler tout notre programme de la journée !

Plus tard, nous arrivions à la bibliothèque, les yeux embués par le vent frais de ce samedi matin. Puis nous nous sommes religieusement avancé vers l'accueil, nous annonçant et prenant nos badges de visites. Tout aussi silencieusement j'attrapai le bras gauche de Malfoy pour l'emmener bien loin de cette secrétaire aguicheuse. _Je le savais que sa partie « drague » du cerveau s'était mise en route !_

* * *

_Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre tout en description? Promis le suivant bouge bien plus._

_A bientôt!_


	11. Malfoy dérapera

_Coucou!_

_Voilà, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre 11, désolée si je ne suis pas très régulière ^^. Il bouge plus que les précedent, mais il ne danse pas la salsa non plus lol._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Maya._

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Plus tard, nous arrivions à la bibliothèque, les yeux embués par le vent frais de ce week-end. Puis nous nous sommes religieusement avancé vers l'accueil, nous annonçant et prenant nos badges de visites. Tout aussi silencieusement j'attrapai le bras gauche de Malfoy pour l'emmener au loin de cette secrétaire aguicheuse. Je le savais que sa partie « drague » du cerveau s'était mise en route !_

Chapitre n°11

Malfoy dérapera

**« Hors de question pour aujourd'hui j'ai dit,** pensai-je ». Il grogna de mécontentement, _puis ce n'était pas de la jalousie mais je n'aime pas trop partager, vouez-vous ? _Je finis par le lâcher mollement, arrivant dans un énorme cercle d'étagère remplis de livres. _Magnifique !_

« **Granger,** souffla-t-il, **est-ce que t'extasier était au programme ?** railla-t-il gentiment en posant sa main droite sur mon épaule droite.

**Non, mais c'est tout de même moins néfaste que de fantasmer sur cette godiche blonde de l'accueil,** rétorquai-je froidement.

**Bien, je m'en excuse…avançons,** lâcha-t-il en enlevant sa main chaleureuse, un léger manque s'empara de moi. »

Je le suivis, admirant sa musculature parfaite, pour ne pas dire reluquant son derrière divin ! _Oups !_ Avait-il senti le cours de ma pensée ? Je ne pensais pas vu le regard plein de malice qu'il me lançait. _Ne rougis pas ma grande !_ Trop tard, je piquais un fard éblouissant en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, signe évident de gêne ou d'envie. Nous avancions tranquillement le long des allées et des étagères toutes plus remplies les unes que les autres, de livres tout aussi intéressant les uns que les autres. C'était une architecture sans nom qui gardait pieusement toute cette connaissance à l'abri. Nous nous arrêtâmes aux rayons de la partie scientifique, qui se divisaient alors en plusieurs catégories.

Il fallait d'abord repérer là où chercher puis se concentrer et demander à ce que l'on puisse emprunter une salle pour la journée au coin « travaux de recherche ». Malfoy avait bien évidement émis un son très distinctif, un peu entre le grognement et l'indignation. Que je lui demande à lui de chercher dans une bibliothèque moldue ? _Bin voyons, il ne s'y était pas attendu peut-être ? Mes fesses oui._ C'était pour garder sa sublime image d'homme à moitié macho, je dis bien à moitié car j'étais sur qu'il faisait tout pour séduire et se faire plaisir, après, au lit !

Bref passons, j'étais dans la catégorie médecine, rayon « neurone », c'était ce qu'il me fallait ! Au bout d'un moment j'avais trouvé assez de livres pour la matinée, je décidai donc qu'il était temps d'aller nous installer dans une salle, j'avais été demandé une clef en léguant à Malfoy tous mes livres, _il était fort, alors pourquoi m'en priver !_ Au bout d'une heure et demie, voir deux j'avais épluché pas mal d'articles de cas différents du nôtre. Nous ne pouvions pas être liés par une tumeur, c'était le truc improbable du lot de solutions que j'avais hypothétiquement trouvé. Il ne nous manquait pas d'hémisphère, nous n'en avions pas un troisième non plus. Nous n'étions ni jumeaux, ni ancien siamois reliés par la boîte crânienne. J'avais quasiment passé tous les bouquins en revu. Il était plus de midi et Malfoy avait l'air d'avoir le cerveau qui coulait par le nez et les oreilles du au fonctionnement intensif de ses neurones. Il fallait faire la pause déjeuné. De but en blanc je lui adressai la parole :

« **Malfoy, allons manger, tu te recréeras un peu de cervelle comme ça, **ironisai-je face à son état, c'était mal passé !

**Granger,** susurra-t-il entre ses dents, **je suis à la limite de commettre un meurtre parce-que nous devons faire des recherches à la manière moldu, mais là, insinuer que mon cerveau fond, c'en est trop ! J'ai toujours été deuxième après TOI, alors n'ose pas insinuer que j'ai peu de neurones ! Allons manger,** lâcha-t-il indigné en se levant pour aller ouvrir la porte. »

Je fis une légère grimace dans son dos, d'un air de dire « _waouh, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être susceptible, la vache !_ » il se retourna vivement alors que je retrouvais un visage tout à fait normal, regardant ailleurs. Il m'inspecta de fond en comble, _j'avais dressé ma super barrière mentale._

**« Trop maligne,** avait-il murmuré.

**Pardon ?**

**J'ai dit que tu étais trop maligne, mais je trouverai à me venger,** lâcha-t-il avec un grand sourire enfantin.

**Mais j'ai rien fait ! Je te jure !** marmonnai-je bêtement, il avait eu accès à l'autre partie de mon esprit, il savait, mais je tenais à sauver les meubles, question de fierté.

**Pff, Granger, je sais que tu sais que je sais, alors arrête de faire l'enfant, **murmura-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ma joue gauche. _C'était sa vengeance ! Me gêner en public, quel Mufle !_

**Malfoy t'as pas le droit de faire ça !** dis-je en fermant la porte à double tours, dos à lui, il marmonna un truc du genre « **je vais me gêner** », puis était resté silencieux, fixant mon dos. **Je sens ton esprit cogiter espèce de pervers, arrête tout de suite avec ça !** Il m'envoyait des images subliminales, j'étais rouge et lui il se poêlait en se fichant de moi.

**C'est toi qui as commencé Granger de mon cœur !** »

_Rhaa ! _Je rageai intérieurement, il le savait puisqu'il souriait de plus belle. « Boulet va ! / Merci infiniment Hermignone ! ». Là c'était le must, il n'y avait eu que Ron pour m'appeler ainsi et je ne voulais plus jamais l'entendre ! Un vrai crétin ce gars ! En plus il comptait nous emmener à la cafet' alors qu'il ne sait même pas où elle se trouve et que MOI j'avais l'argent pour payer. Trop énervée par le retournement de situation et sa vengeance débile, je l'attrapais par l'arrière du col de sa veste pour le tirer prestement et sèchement derrière moi et me placer en tête. Il allait parler, je lui lançai mon regard noir de la mort qui tue avec un sec et froid « **tais-toi** ». Il ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes et ne tenta pas de me dépasser, si non, il savait ce qu'il lui en coûterait.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers pour nous diriger vers la petite cafétéria juste à côté de la bibliothèque, au passage je déposai la clef de la salle en lançant un regard noir à la secrétaire qui scrutait avidement le blond platine débile posté un peu retrait.

« **Nous revenons dans une heure à peu près,** lâchai-je froidement. »

Décidément il allait passer la journée à m'énerver. Mais il avait une épée de Damoclès placée au dessus de ses bijoux de famille. Alors s'il faisait un pas de travers, elle s'y abattrait de n'importe qu'elle manière que ce soit !

* * *

_Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu et j'espère que ça vaut une petite récompense, après tout, c'est le seul moyen que les auteurs aient de voir que leur travail est apprécié =)._

_A bientôt._


	12. A la cafétéria

_Bonjour, bonsoir à vous, lecteurs_

_Pardonnez-moi cette attente, je suis plutôt occupée ces derniers temps, je ne pensais pas qu'entreprendre une reprise d'étude serait aussi galérien niveau administratif -_-._

_Bref, dans tous les cas, ce chapitre est censé faire rire, au moins, détendre après une journée de boulot, si ce n'est faire rire à gorge déployée, là ça dépend des gens lol._

_Je remercie mes fidèles reviewers, qui me laissent toujours un petit mot encourageant, même si je ne leur réponds plus par mp, mille excuse, mais ça me fait plaisir quand même et ça me pousse à continuer :p._

_Bon courage à toutes et à tous cette semaine et __bonne lecture,_

_Maya_

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Décidément il allait passer la journée à m'énerver. Mais il avait une épée de Damoclès placée au dessus de ses bijoux de famille. Alors s'il faisait un pas de travers, elle s'y abattrait de n'importe qu'elle manière que ce soit !_

Chapitre n°12

En sortant de la bibliothèque, nous tournâmes à droite et à peine cinq minutes plus tard nous étions dans la petite cafétéria. Je cru bien que Malfoy allait faire une crise, elle était bondée, les conversations conféraient au petit endroit un air de salle de réunion trop pleine. Les gens rentrant ou sortant le bousculaient pour passer et il ouvrit de grand yeux surpris lorsqu'il regarda la queue qu'il fallait faire pour ne manger ne serait-ce qu'un sandwich et boire un soda. Je le chopais donc par le bras droit, puis le ramenai vivement vers moi faire la queue.

« **N'aie pas l'air surpris enfin**, chuchotai-je.

**- Mais tu as vu le monde qu'il y a ! Un peu de magie et nous serions déjà servis ! **s'énerva-t-il doucement.

**- Je t'interdis de faire ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule sort de rapidité ! Nous passons la journée à la moldue, un point c'est tout ! **m'époumonai-je en chuchotant. Des regards indiscrets se tournèrent vers momentanément vers nous, Malfoy leur lança alors son sempiternel regard glacé et ils reprirent tous là où ils en étaient.

**- Soit un peu plus discrète veux-tu ? **lâcha-t-il en s'accordant le droit de me faire une réflexion avec un sourire goguenard.

**- Ça c'est la meilleure espèce de pervers !**

**- Quelle insulte dis-moi. **

- … »

Mais pour une fois, je l'ignorai. Ne jamais ignorer un Malfoy, ça le met en rage. _De toute évidence je n'avais pas la tête sur les épaules !_ Il marmonna alors un faible :

« **Comme tu voudras…** »

Ce qui voulait dire en langage Malfoyen que je ne paierai rien pour attendre. Il allait bien se garder de faire quelque chose du côté moldu, il attendrait, ce soir, une fois sur le campus. Vil serpent qu'il était. Tant pis, au moins il me ficherait la paix jusqu'à la commande des sandwichs.

Pas manqué, nous avons fait la queue sans qu'il ne lâche un mot, pas même la moindre réflexion. Le calme parfait, j'en étais même venu à m'y habituer, mais il ne fallait trop y compter. Nous arrivions enfin dans la partie « sandwich à volonté ». Je n'eu pas à expliquer à Malfoy comment il fallait s'y prendre puisque, lorsque je sortie de mes pensées, il était déjà en train de se faire servir. Je m'en allai donc pour commander mon pêché mignon, un sandwich crudité, sans œufs, poulet, cheddar et mayonnaise avec une énorme poche de chips au bacon et une bouteille de soda. Après tous, avec les exercices que nous faisions à l'école, je ne pense pas que ça me serait tombé sur les hanches. Je cherchai donc une table pour deux dans un coin reculé, histoire de pouvoir être tranquille pour faire un point sur les recherches de ce matin et que l'on puisse se balancer des vannes sans se faire regarder bizarrement.

Je le vis arriver quelques instants plus tard, chargé comme un mulet. Assise poliment en l'attendant, je fis quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais osé faire en publique, je me frappai le front avec la main droite d'un air de dire « mais c'est pas possible… », le serveur charmant, suivant avec l'addition qui allait surement être salée. Je regardai Malfoy de travers tandis qu'il s'installait tranquillement, triant ce qu'il y avait sur son plateau surchargé. Le serveur me tendit l'addition avec un petit sourire d'excuse si craquant que j'en rougis un peu…et Malfoy fis son entrée fracassante et détestable.

**« Vous lui avez donné l'addition, vous pouvez retournez travailler !** »

Le pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre, je réagis rapidement.

« **Malfoy, quelle politesse dis-moi**, susurrai-je entre mes dents.

**- Désolé**, lâcha le serveur en déposant le ticket sur la table, **bon appétit messieurs, dames**, dit-il avant de se sauver.

**- Malfoy tu chies dans la colle sérieux ! Tu m'as cassé tout espoir ! **me plaignai-je ouvertement.

**- De toute évidence c'est pas un gars pour toi Granger**, ricana-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

**- Ah oui ? Et quel genre d'homme me correspond alors ? Toi qui me connais si bien, vas-y, tu devrais être capable de me le dire ! **m'écriai-je presque. Quelques personnes mal avisées se retournèrent mais se détournèrent, voyant à quel point j'étais énervée.

**- Vois-tu**, commença-t-il pensivement, _il cherchait vraiment cet abruti !_, **je crois que ton style de mec doit être bien plus féroce que cette lavette vendeuse de sandwichs,** reprit-il. **Et puis tu es une femme de caractère, il faut que ton partenaire ait beaucoup de répartie,** il marqua une pause et je le regardai la bouche grande ouverte_, je pris gars à mon état et me mis à ouvrir ma bouteille de soda pour l'image._ Il réfléchissait, ça se voyait à ses sourcils légèrement froncé et sa bouche entrouverte, _bah quoi je finissais avant tous le monde à Poudlard, j'avais le temps d'observer !_ **Tu veux avoir le dessus sans tricher alors il te faut quelqu'un qui sache se servir de la ruse et qui sache te taquiner sans se faire renvoyer paître par un crochet du droit…,** termina-t-il sans se départir de son air pensif. »

_J'étais scotchée !_ Impossible de répondre quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un pauvre « Heu… ». _Mon cerveau réfléchissait à plein volume, pas moyen de faire machine-arrière toute comme le Titanic, je venais de percuter l'iceberg. _Il se dépeignait lui, sans que ce soit lui. _Trop étrange comme mec dans le fond ce Malfoy !_ Et il ajouta quelque chose :

« **Tu vois, je te connais bien dans le fond, alors t'énerve pas comme une folle sous prétexte que je te casse ton coup stupide et naze.** »

Je me remis mentalement d'aplomb à ce moment-là.

**« Reste poli Malfoy, s'il te plait.**

**- J'ai pas envie**, lâcha-t-il en regardant sèchement le pauvre serveur, **il m'a énervé !**

**- Mais enfin, il ne t'a rien fait du tout, comment aurait-il pu t'énerver ?** m'indignai-je.

**- J'ai pas aimé sa façon de te lorgner… et merde, oublie ça,** murmura-t-il avant de mordre avidement dans son sandwich._Oups, avais-je bien entendu ? Naaaan ! Pas possible, il était jaloux !_

**- T'es jaloux ?** ne puis-je m'empêcher de laisser sortir en grignotant quelques chips.

**- Je ne sais pas, c'est le lien,** lâcha-t-il en évitant mon regard interrogateur. »

Je décidai de changer de sujet, nous étions tous les deux mal à l'aise. Je mordis dans mon sandwich, _que c'était boooon !_ Soudainement je me rappelai que Malfoy avait gardé secret l'identité de son pizzaiolo…

« **Au fait Malfoy, les pizzas que tu as ramené chez moi, tu les avais trouvé où ?** demandai-je curieusement.

**- Nul part… **merépondit-il de manière énigmatique.

**- Comment ça « nulle part » ? Il est impossible d'acheter quoi que ce soit « nulle part », à moins qu'elles n'aient été faite maison par quelqu'un, mais dans ce cas là elles viennent forcément de quelque part…**je réfléchissais à haute voix à sa réponse si précise, il avait détourné la tête vers moi, un regard malicieux planté au milieu de sa bouille d'apollon. _Je du m'arrêter de réfléchir à ce moment-là, au moment où j'avais pensé « bouille d'apollon », je devenais chèvre à cause de lui !_

**- Alors Granger, qu'en déduis-tu ?** me questionna-t-il de son air _si sexy…_

**- Et bien, je dirai une fabrication maison, mais ça me parait peu probable que ce soit de toi…**tentai-je en me esquissa un sourire très niais à mon goût et là…

**- Pourquoi se serait impossible, j'ai un palais et des papilles gustatives comme tout le monde ! Et un four moldu dernier crie !** se récria-t-il. »

…Tout mon espoir de lui montrer la patience culinaire des moldus s'effondra sur sa seule réponse. Il savait cuisiner à la moldu, donc attendre, donc il allait être sur mon dos chez mes parents, limite à m'expliquer comment tout cet attirail fonctionnait ! Une main blanche passa devant mes yeux, dégageant un parfum divin, _j'aurais bien aimé la sentir se poser sur ma joue._ Je revenais petit à petit parmi les consommateurs du petit endroit. Malfoy agitait sa main devant mon visage, l'air inquiet face à mon manque de réaction soudaine. Je baissais la tête en me passant la main droite sur le visage, _j'allais vivre une super soirée…heureusement qu'il y avait cette charamante épée de Damoclès!_

* * *

_Voilà!! =)_

_Qu'en pensez-vous? _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus dans tous les cas!_

_A bientôt!_


	13. Dans le brouillard

_**Boujour, bonsoir chers lecteurs!**_

_Je suis désolée pour ce retard de publication, mais malheureusement il va falloire que je modifie mes dates, je pense qu'à partir de maintenant se sera surement un chapitre par mois, deux si tout va bien. J'espère que vous ne ferez pas la tête =)._

_Je remercie toujours autant mes fidèles revieweuses, **gjm**, **JLB**, **Elodu92** et **MiaSa** et je remercie aussi celles qui m'ont rajoutés dans leurs favoris et je serai encore plus contente si ces personnes laissez au moins un petit mot pour me dire comment elles trouvent mon histoire et si je peux améliorer certaines choses. Ce n'est pas de la réclame, mais les reviews sont tout de même la seul récompense d'une auteure. savoir si ça plait ou s'il y a des choses à changer ça fait plaisir ^^, mais **ATTENTION**, si c'est pour m'insulter ou faire des remarques acerbes et sans interêt ça ne sert à rien, il vaut mieux passer votre chemin plutôt que de créer des problèmes._

_En passant je fais une petite pub pour le **FIC** (**F**ront d'**I**ncitation au **C**ommentaire) sur le forum, pour en savoir plus n'hésitez pas aller jeter un oeil et vous inscrire! Même si je n'y suis pas, faute de temps passer sur le site pour suivre l'évolution des topics, j'y ai jeté un oeil et ce qu'ils font (et oui il y a des garçons!) est bien et il y a une bonne ambiance. C'est grâce à **Loufoca** que j'ai eu connaissance de ce mouvement =), un lien se trouve sur son profil pour ceux qui sont interessés._

_Bonne lecture,_

_**Maya**_

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Une main blanche passa devant mes yeux, dégageant un parfum divin, j'aurais bien aimé la sentir se poser sur ma joue. Je revenais petit à petit parmi les consommateurs du petit endroit. Malfoy agitait sa main devant mon visage, l'air inquiet face à mon manque de réaction soudaine. Je baissais la tête en me passant la main droite sur le visage, j'allais vivre une super soirée…_

Chapitre n°13

« **Granger ! Ton flot de pensées est vraiment incontrôlable, je me demande bien comment tu peux faire des fois !** grogna-t-il les sourcils froncés.

**- Je fais, point barre,** lançai-je dans le brouillard, je mordis alors avidement dans mon sandwich délicieux.

**- Je ne mettrai pas ta soirée en l'air si c'est ce qui t'inquiète le plus,** lâcha-t-il d'un ton monotone, presque triste. **Les pizzas sont bien de moi, je voulais te montrer que malgré mes remarques déplaisantes et mes allures froides, j'avais appris à vivre avec les inventions moldues, notamment culinaires. Mais pour ce qui est des gens, il me reste beaucoup à apprendre, mais aussi à supporter,** il s'arrêta, dans le vague, fixant ses yeux gris au miens. **Combien de gens ai-je rencontré qui me parlaient de magie comme une terrible légende pour effrayer les enfants avant d'aller au lit…** »

Ce n'était pas une question, Malfoy était en train de me montrer ce que je ne pouvais pas voir, même par le lien. _Il m'ouvrait son cœur !_ _Waaououh !_ Je devais être une des rares personnes qui avaient ce privilège là… je me sentais à moitié mal et à moitié bien, la tête me tournait un peu et puis, sans savoir pourquoi, je me retrouvais alors dans une sorte de brouillard épais et étrange, nous étions dans une cafeteria bon sang ! En alerte, je cru qu'une attaque d'un dernier groupe de fidèle de Voldemort avait eu lieu. Pourtant il n'y avait plus un bruit autour de moi, plus le parfum de Malfoy, ni même sa voix. Impossible de savoir où je me trouvais, je ne bougeais pas. Attendant le moindre bruit, la moindre image. Ma vision s'éclaircie et je pu distinguer une sorte de dôme, un dôme chaleureux, aux milles et unes couleurs changeantes à leur grès, bien qu'ayant des passages de noir et de gris, mais pas un bruit, ni même une image. C'était assez éblouissant, il n'y avait rien pour s'assoir à part la surface dure et terne du sol. Une brise légère s'éleva, vraiment, je me demandais d'où pouvait provenir une brise dans un dôme et où j'avais bien pu migrer. _Une autre dimension peut-être…_

Il y eut soudainement une vibration et une image s'afficha au mur face à moi. Cette photographie-là ! Je l'avais déjà vu ! Dans son esprit à lui, quand nous passions ce stupide examen, au final nous nous étions examiner chacun notre tour d'ailleurs... C'était impossible, mon esprit cherchait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, j'avais l'impression qu'il jouait à la fusée sans moi ! Non, je ne pouvais pas être dans son esprit, non je ne pouvais être rentrée dans son esprit tout simplement parce-qu'il m'ouvrait son cœur !

Et comment j'étais à la cafeteria alors si j'étais là, enfin si mon esprit était là ? Amorphe, la tête dans mon plateau, avec un filet de bave ? _C'est pas vrai !_ criai-je si fort que ça en raisonna dans le dôme. Pas de doute j'étais bien là, où il ne fallait pas que je sois.

Je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir en sortir, fallait-il que j'attende qu'il ait terminé de parler ou bien que j'essaie de lui faire savoir que j'étais actuellement dans son esprit ? En plus ça ne tombait vraiment pas au bon moment ! J'amenai ma montre à vu, pour établir le temps qu'il me restait afin de trouver une solution dans le but de retourner dans MA tête. Manque de bol, elle s'était arrêtée… J'attendis un peu, une nouvelle brise légère apparu, et une nouvelle image avec. J'en conclu que le phénomène était lié.

Cette image, c'était celle qui m'avait tant bouleversée le jour de l'examen. Lui, la peau sur les os, dans un cachot du manoir Malfoy. Je m'approchai instinctivement pour toucher ce visage émacié et tenter de faire défiler d'autres images, plus joyeuses. Je reçu une petite décharge électrique lorsque ma main tendue rencontra la surface froide, en relief, de son visage. Je reculai alors vivement mon bras, en proie à un trouble profond, j'avais presque pu sentir sa peau fraîche posée sur ses os… Une brise chaude s'éleva, sans changer d'image… Le dôme pouvait peut-être réagir à mon contacte. Une voix douce et chaleureuse s'éleva :

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ »

Malfoy ! C'était Malfoy ! Avait-il sentis ? Est-ce qu'à la cafeteria j'étais toujours consciente ? Je lui avais peut-être réellement touché le visage ! _La honte !_ Je ne voulais plus bouger jusqu'à ce que cette situation hors du commun ne se termine. Une nouvelle brise, une nouvelle image, lui petit, riant aux éclats dans les bras de sa mère. Peut-être que ces images reflètaient ses émotions ? Il fallait que j'en voie d'autre pour pouvoir me conforter dans cette théorie. Alors s'il était actuellement heureux, se pourrait-il qu'avant il ait été triste que je pense qu'il allait gâcher ma soirée ? _Peut-être plus vulnérable,_ pensai-je. Mes réflexions arrivèrent dans le dôme, chuchotées et pas tout à fait compréhensible_, l'horreur je ne pouvais rien penser sans que ce stupide lien ne me trahisse !_

Une nouvelle image apparu, digne d'une illustration idyllique. Les longs cheveux blonds de sa mère glissaient sur ses épaules et le long de son dos, tombant en cascade de boucles sauvages et légères en bas de son dos. Elle regardait amoureusement une petite chose dans ses bras, Draco Malfoy, tranquillement endormi dans les bras de sa mère. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Je voulu m'approcher, tendant ma main vers la silhouette noble et épanouie de cette femme froide en apparence. La paume de ma main droite eu à peine touchée la surface froide de la paroi où se reflétait l'image que j'étais propulsée avec force contre le sol, un étau invisible m'écrasant, m'empêchant de respirer. J'étais parcouru par de violents courant électriques, tous mes muscles se tendaient, mes poumons ne recevaient plus assez d'air pour que je puisse me libérer. Je transpirai, je pouvais sentir les goûtes glissaient de mon front, mes yeux me piquaient et plus je les fermai plus il m'était difficile de les rouvrir pour lutter avec le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait.

J'avais beau me débattre, je ne pouvais pas me défaire de cette main de fer gigantesque qui m'enserrer, qui tenter presque de me briser. _Est-ce que l'occlumencie ressemblait à ça ?_ Combien de temps était passé depuis cette attaque ou cette défense mentale ? Il ne m'était pas évident d'en avoir une idée. Et je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer à la cafeteria ? Je priai pour que rien ne se passe dans cet endroit tant remplis de moldus. Je pouvais toujours hurler à l'aide, me débattre, la défense mentale de Malfoy était de fer, comme lui.

_« Quelle idée de lui avouer que tu avais toi-même confectionné les pizzas ! »_ me morigénai-je, _« et de lui expliquer pourquoi, encore mieux ! »_. Je mordis dans ce sandwich appétissant : cheddar, dès de pommes, tranche de magret de canard et une sauce vinaigrette spéciale. J'analysais chaque goût et saveur avec délectation. J'étais fière de mon mélange, c'était vraiment délicieux. Je levais les yeux vers Granger, elle mangeait tranquillement, semblant réfléchir entre deux chips grignotées. Je retournai à mon plateau.

Je commençai à avoir mal au crâne, _« Granger avait peut-être raison après tout. Peut-être que mon cerveau c'était liquéfier et que j'en avais perdu une partie ? Comme un lavage de cerveau… ». _Je repensais alors à la fois où j'avais passé tellement de temps au cachot que j'en étais ressorti la peau sur les os, avec toujours autant de cerveau, du moins toujours assez d'imagination pour pouvoir m'échapper en faisant croire que j'avais été lobotomisé correctement. Pas de chance pour eux, voilà tout, quelle bande d'imbécile… Soudain je sentis quelqu'un me fixait, je détournai vivement la tête dans la direction de Grangy. Elle me fixait les yeux hagards, une main tendue vers mon visage, comme pour vouloir le toucher, ce qu'elle fit avant de retirer vivement ses petits doigts chauds.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** dis-je un peu perturbé, sans pour autant avoir de réponse.»

Je retournai donc à mon déjeuner, comme elle avait fait quelques secondes auparavant ainsi qu'à mes pensées.

* * *

_Aloo**oo**ors?_

_Je sais le sandwich de Malfoy n'a pas l'air si appétisant que ça, mais je me rappelle avoir goûter un sandwich dans le même genre et c'était pas trop mal._

_Pas trop déçu par l'endroit dans lequel **Hermione** se retrouve? Et le petit passage à la fin sur les pizzas de **Draco**? Certaines de mes revieuweuses avaient bien deviné! **Dites-moi tout!!**_

_La suite dans pas longtemps j'espère, du moins pour le mois de **mars** soyez-en sur =)._

_A bientôt et **merci **encore!_


	14. La découverte de Malfoy

_Coucou!_

_Mille pardon pour ce retard de deux mois :s. L'inspiration ne venait pas et mon chéri est reparti en Allemagne, nous n'avons que msn pour parler et du coup j'ai changé mon rythme d'écriture. Et puis, je vais enfin reprendre les études en septembre si tout va bien, et du coup je cherche du boulot. Bref j'ai été ralentit dans l'écriture de la suite. Mais le chapitre 15 est sur papier!_

_Merci encore pour vos reviews =)_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Maya_

**

* * *

**

**Précédemment :**

_Soudain je sentis quelqu'un me fixait, je détournai vivement la tête dans la direction de Grangy. Elle me fixait les yeux hagards, une main tendue vers mon visage, comme pour vouloir le toucher, ce qu'elle fit avant de retirer vivement ses petits doigts chauds._

_« __**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**__ dis-je un peu perturbé, sans pour autant avoir de réponse.»_

_Je retournai donc à mon déjeuner, comme elle avait fait quelques secondes auparavant ainsi qu'à mes pensées._

Chapitre n°14

Je devais en ressortir ignare, totalement lobotomisé par la torture, la faim au ventre et les démonstrations de violence effectuée sur d'autres individus sous mes yeux. Evidement mon esprit s'était révélé coriace et peu enclin à la folie furieuse. Il était comme protégé par tous les rires et bon souvenirs que j'avais pu précieusement garder en mémoire, toujours intactes, dans un espace secret de tous, même pour ma mère. Tous les après-midi passés avec maman, ces rares moment ou je pouvais l'appeler « maman » parce-qu'il n'était pas là, ce géniteur abjecte. Un frisson me parcouru quand je tendis le bras pour attraper ma poche de chips. Je le tîns un instant devant mes yeux, la femme qui dégustait les chips sur le paquet ressemblait beaucoup à ma mère, blonde, les cheveux bouclés, des yeux bleus… Je me rappelais alors d'une des dernières journées d'été avant ma rentrée en première année à Poudlard. Elle avait absolument tenu à ce que nous pique-niquions dans cette clairière loin du manoir. Elle avait dégusté des fraises, de la même manière que cette moldue, avec un regard gourmand. Puis à force de jouer et de rire, je m'étais endormi dans ses bras. Elle avait gardé un souvenir de cet après-midi là, une photographie moldue mémorable. Mais mon « père » en ayant eu vent, fit détruire le cliché et me sépara de ma mère jusqu'à la rentrée. En réponse à ce souvenir désagréable, un grognement sourd m'échappa, tandis que je broyais la poche de chips. Pff, elles allaient être en miette maintenant, c'est malin !

Cette colère sourde qui me torturait ne s'apaisa qu'à la vue de granger, totalement absorbé dans ses réflexions, les sourcils froncés. J'agitais bêtement la main devant ses yeux, aucuns signes, elle aurait pourtant du réagir au quart de tour… Pas farouche pour un sous, je me saisis de mon soda, entreprenant d'en boire un peu, comme tous les gens normaux le font. Mais non, il avait fallu que je m'arrête dans mon geste et tourne vivement la tête vers Grangy. Elle mangeait, sans parler, le regard fixé sur un truc invisible. Comme si elle s'était momentanément absentée de sa tête. C'était le pied ! Je pouvais essayer de lui envoyer des images subliminales de nous deux au milieu d'une clairière ou sur une terrasse sans même qu'elle n'esquisse un geste ou ne crie quoi que ce soit !

Je rigolais déjà tout seul à l'idée de ce que j'allais lui faire, pour de faux.

« **Heureusement que c'est « pour de faux » sale crétin !** » lança ma petite voix, fallait avouer qu'elle avait bizarrement pris les intonations de Granger. Mais je n'y fis pas vraiment attention. Je commençais à nous imaginer en pleine séance de massages, sur un lit aux draps vraiment doux, pas de la soie, voyons voir, du satin. Elle aurait pu avoir un regard très séducteur, bien moins innocent qu'actuellement. Et elle aurait être habillée d'une somptueuse robe verte émeraude, dos nu, épousant parfaitement toutes ses formes…Wahou qu'est-ce que ça lui irai bien ! Je cru bien que j'avais du y aller trop fort pour mon corps, « _calmons le jeu un peu, je ne sortirai pas incognito si non… t'as compris toi,_ pensai-je en regardant mon entrejambe discrètement. »

Et là, ce fut comme un coup de poêle sur ma tête.

« **Malfoy arrête ça tout de suite, ce n'est pas le moment ! **»

Ma conscience me parlait comme Granger, avec la voix de Granger, les intonations de Granger et sa sensualité. Mais Granger n'avait pas bougé les lèvres !

« **A quoi tu sert sérieux ?** cria-t-elle. **Aide-moi plutôt à trouver une solution !** »

J'avais beau réfléchir, rien y faisait, je ne voyais pas comment un truc pareil avait pu se produire. Quelque chose de mauvais dans le déjeuner ?

« **Idiot,** pesta-t-elle. **Tu crois franchement que j'aurais débarquée dans ton esprit parce-que mon soda n'avait plus assez de bulles ou que mon cheddar était à moitié fondu ? **»

Et puis, le silence, avait-elle réussi à couper la connexion ?

« **Non crétin ! Alors arrêtes de penser à des trucs sales et répugnants !** »

Aïe, plus elle criait, plus j'avais mal à la tête. Comment ne penser à rien quand on a aperçu un tel corps !

« **Malfoy, laisse mon corps là où il est oké ? Le jour où l'on fera quelque chose sous une couette se sera chez moi, parce-que je serai consentante et que mon appart est propre et qu'il abrite gentillesse et chaleur ! **hurla-t-elle.

**- Granger de mon cœur va-t-elle se dévoiler ?** pensai-je. »

Soudain une douleur profonde me fit serrer les dents, comme si on aspirait un bout de ma tête depuis l'intérieur. Et soudain, plus rien, je n'entendais plus Granger rouspéter et hurler sans bouger les lèvres. Non, elle penchait bizarrement la tête vers son plateau en comptant des pièces, elle était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et je me rappelais alors sa dernière phrase censée être acide…

Je la regardai bêtement un moment avant de me saisir du reste de mes affaires et de me lever alors qu'elle déposait la somme exacte dans le récipient prévu à cette effet. J'étais absorbé dans ma contemplation, la regardant mettre sa veste, ne levant jamais les yeux vers moi… Elle partie en direction de la porte, je la suivi doucement, les autres clients me regardaient d'un sale œil ? Dans un sens j'étais gêné, dans un autre, outré qu'ils se permettent de juger sans savoir.

Mais pourquoi dons étais-je dans un état second ? Pourquoi étais-je en train d'agir comme ces imbéciles amoureux qui couvrent leurs dulcinées du regard ?

Pourquoi moi bon sang ?

* * *

_Alors comment avez-vous trouver ce (cours) chapitre? _

_Promis, le prochain ne sera pas aussi long à venir! ^^_

_A bientôt!_


	15. Son sourire est ma sincérité

_**Bonjour**, _

_Peu de blabla aujourd'hui, vous voici **la suite**, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Je **remercie chaleureusement** mes quelques habitué(e)s, même si je trainasse, il y en a qui me suive toujours un peu =)._

**_Bonne lecture_**

_Maya_

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Elle partie en direction de la porte, je la suivi doucement, les autres clients me regardaient d'un sale œil ? Dans un sens j'étais gêné, dans un autre, outré qu'ils se permettent de juger sans savoir._

_Mais pourquoi dons étais-je dans un état second ? Pourquoi étais-je en train d'agir comme ces imbéciles amoureux qui couvrent leurs dulcinées du regard ?_

_Pourquoi moi bon sang ?_

Chapitre n°15

J'étais à la dérive dans mes pensées quand un bruit sec me rappela à la réalité, les portes de la bibliothèque. Elle les avait déjà franchis et attendait calmement à l'accueil, aussi calmement qu'elle pouvait le laisser paraitre du moins. Car je savais à quel point elle se sentait mal, elle tentait par tous les moyens de fermer son esprit au mien. Elle tentait par tous les moyens qu'elle connaissait d'échapper à ce qu'elle avait vu et dit. Dans un sens elle n'était pas totalement indifférente à moi. Mais était-ce par ce que nous avions vécu, ce que nous vivions à l'instant présent ou ce que nous pourrions vivre plus tard ? Je cru que mon esprit partait en fumée. Qui voudrait d'une vie avec moi ?

Et si cette jeune femme, si extraordinaire, imprévisible, douce et aimante s'attachait à moi, il serait évident que jamais plus je ne la laisserai partir, parce-que j'aurai trop peur que le rêve ne s'évanouisse. Qu'elle me glisse entre les doigts, qu'elle sourit à un autre, qu'elle touche un autre homme que moi. Je serai en quelque sorte aussi jaloux et possessif qu'un scroutt à pétard. Et je ne savais pas si je l'étais déjà ou non, comme je m'amusais à la provoquer et à la faire tourner en bourrique, cela avait peut-être dévié, changé, peut-être avais-je finis par faire ça dans l'espoir qu'elle me regarde comme un gai luron plutôt que comme un sale gosse de riche sang-pur ? Je voulais être un mari et un père, mais un avant tout un homme honorable et respectueux. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour contribuer à ce que je sois entier et heureux dans ce domaine. Mais j'avais peut-être voulu trop en faire…

Je restai là, devant cette porte, raide comme un piquet, et les gens me regardaient étrangement sur leur passage. Elle se retourna et planta ses yeux dans les miens, juste cinq secondes, interminables cinq secondes de supplice, pour me faire signe d'avancer et se retourna face à la secrétaire. Il y avait des larmes, discrètes, mais pourtant, ces larmes tailladaient mon âme en mille morceaux. Ces perles d'eau, c'est moi qui les avais fait naître dans ce beau regard. Moi, j'avais fait pleurer une héroïne de guerre qui avait vécu bien plus de torture que n'importe qui. J'ai fais pleurer une des femmes la plus forte que je connaissais après ma mère et avant la petite Weasley.

Je passai la porte en ressassant mes pensées « _stupide, idiot, vieux imbécile…_ » et autres colibets charmant que je pouvais m'attribuer, n'accordant aucun regard à le secrétaire au décolleté largement déboutonné qui me regardait comme une friandise. Trop obnubilé par cette silhouette fine qui s'enfoncée dans les allées, ce dos légèrement agité de soubresauts et quelques petits bruit de reniflements. Mon cœur se serrait à chaque pas que je faisais et qui me rapprochait de sa douleur, sa douleur que je partageais et que j'aurais aimé apaisé, malgré nos différents, malgré notre passé.

Nous nous rapprochions de la salle ou nous faisions nos recherches, nous allions être face à face, et pour une fois, j'aurais aimé savoir réconforter et donner de la douceur, comme elle, elle savait le faire. Mais elle ne me regardera pas dans les yeux, elle ne parlera pas sauf si c'est nécessaire, sa voix sera sèche, haineuse peut-être, comme au temps de Poudlard, et un peu tremblotante, de ces derniers sanglots. J'aurais face à moi, une Hermione triste et en colère. Je sentais comme une partie de moi bruler, se tordre de douleur. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Ce qu'elle avait dit n'était pas triste, c'était direct et sincère, peut-être trop pour elle. Moi j'avais aimé en tout cas, je m'étais sentis heureux l'espace d'une seconde. Ou alors elle était bouleversée par ce qu'elle avait vu ? Comme dans la salle d'examen.

Je n'arrivais pas bien à percevoir ses pensées. Soudain, une idée me vînt me heurter, serait-ce à cause des images provocantes que je lui avais envoyé ? J'étais ni plus, ni moins, perdu, mais bien décidé à comprendre lorsque je rentrai à sa suite dans la salle. Nous nous installâmes en silence, reprenant doucement ou nous en étions avant le déjeuner. Il fallait que je brise le silence, aussi bien celui de mon esprit que celui, oppressant, de la salle.

« **Pourquoi…**

**- Je ne sais pas vraiment**, m'interrompît-t-elle sèchement comme je l'avais pressentit.

**- D'accord, mais je ne voulais pas te choquer, je voulais juste rire… Mais pas que tu pleures à cause de moi…,** les mots d'excuse étaient venu naturellement.

**- Ce ne sont pas tes images provocantes qui m'ont mise dans cet état,** soupira-t-elle. **C'est plutôt ce que j'ai compris,** lâcha-t-elle après un silence.

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?** lui demandai-je timidement. « _Moi, timide !_ »

**- Oui, tu peux être timide,** murmura-t-elle avec un léger sourire qui disparu vite « _Pourquoi donc ? Il était si sincère ce sourire ! _» elle sourit de nouveau timidement, me fixant de ses yeux noisettes.

**- Tu peux entendre mes pensées comme si je te parlais…**

**- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai compris, ça, c'est évident depuis que ce tatouage est apparu. Donne-moi ta main…** »

Sceptique, je lui tendis ma main droite, elle s'en saisit doucement, une chaleur si douce et tendre qu'elle en fut presque indéfinissable tellement j'étais heureux, m'étreignis lorsque sa peau rentra au contacte de la mienne. C'était si bon… J'aurais pu fermer les yeux pour la savourer, sans aucune gêne face à elle.

**« Tu vois,** chuchota-t-elle comme pour ne pas briser mon bien-être soudain, **tu es la seule personne qui a tout vu de moi et je ne crois pas que ce lien nous ai touché, nous, par hasard. J'ai repensé à ce qu'à dit Pansy lors de la soirée passée chez moi ou tu nous avais fait les pizzas… Il se pourrait que ce soit un lien si ancestral que nous ne pourrions pas le détruire malgré la distance, les disputes et tous les trucs bizarres qu'il pourrait nous arriver. Si cette chaleur d'étreint au point que tu en sois apaisé et heureux, c'est parce-que nos âmes sont liées et se sont reconnues, et elles sont vouées à rester liées… Elles ont juste eu une manière étrange de se reconnaitre toutes ces années passées, **dit-elle dans un rire délicat et chuchoté.**»**

Je fronçai les sourcils, entendant chacun de ses mots, les pesant pour mieux les comprendre. Elle approcha ma main de son cœur et l'y déposa. Je fermai les yeux en lâchant un soupir heureux au contacte de cette partie de son corps qui me faisait tant envie. « _La promesse !_ ». Je rouvris vivement les yeux, comme électrocuté pour voir des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues rosies par la gêne occasionnée à ce contacte et par mes pensées qu'elle avait du saisir.

« **Je crois que ce sont des larmes de joies,** marmotta-t-elle doucement avant que je n'ai pu lui poser la moindre question. »

Je la regardai fixement, comme un ahurie. Ma promesse n'était pas anodine, à croire que ça avait toujours était, elle ou rien. Je ne voulais pas bouger, graver son air gêné et doux dans ma mémoire. Je virer romantique profond face à ce visage baigné de larmes et souriant timidement à présent. Je venais de comprendre une chose.

Depuis le début, depuis notre rentrée à Poudlard, si je la traité ainsi, c'est parce-que j'étais incapable de voir plus loin, incapable d'imaginer un avenir heureux, parce-que je ne connaissais pas cette partie de mon âme, qui ressentait la douceur et la chaleur de ce corps en face de moi. C'était elle qui m'avait ouvert cette porte du plus profond de mon âme, c'était elle que j'avais choisis depuis le début, sans le savoir, c'était grâce à elle que j'étais là, à ressentir en version fois mille ce que j'avais toujours voulu connaitre.

C'est elle qui me manquait pour aller mieux et sourire sincèrement et ouvertement.

* * *

_Alors? Pas trop barbant ce chapitre j'espère, je me suis relu plusieurs fois, effectué quelques modifications..._

_Bref, **à vous **de me dire ça =)_

**_A bientôt_**


	16. Mon Hermione

_Bonsoir, j'effectue un retour penaud, je suis désolée de n'avoir pu publier depuis tout ce temps. Malheureusement, le moral n'était pas au beau fixe, j'ai étudié d'arrache pied pour avoir mes concours et maintenant que j'ai un petit moment de répits, j'en profite pour vous poster ce tant attendu chapitre 16. J'ai moi-même eu du mal à reprendre le rythme et le court de l'histoire. Je comprendrais que vous aillez du mal à vous y remettre._

_Je vous fais un résumé et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture par la suite._

_Maya_

**Je résume rapidement**** : Malfoy est capable de créer une sphère de magie depuis qu'un tatouage étrange est apparu dans son dos. La première manifestation du phénomène était le jour de la rentrée des aurors, quand un loup garou a voulu attaqué Hermione. Il a fait une promesse en déposant un baiser sur le cœur d'Hermione ce jour-là, dans la salle des médicomages, promesse qu'elle aimerait bien découvrir. Elle s'est faite attaqué par des pervers, a crié le nom de Malfoy qui est apparu en éclair derrière pour l'aider. Ils ont subi un examen médical perturbant qui les a poussé à se poser des tas de questions. Suite à une hypothèse de Pansy déclarant que ça pouvait être phénomène lié aux catégories des âmes sœur, ils se mirent à chercher ailleurs que dans cette direction. Ils partirent du côté moldu faire des recherches et au cours de leur journée se sont rendu compte de l'importance de ce lien et notamment de ce qu'il implique et va impliquer… Ils sont actuellement dans la salle de travail de la bibliothèque, assis, face à face.**

**Précédemment :**

_Depuis le début, depuis notre rentrée à Poudlard, si je la traité ainsi, c'est parce-que j'étais incapable de voir plus loin, incapable d'imaginer un avenir heureux, parce-que je ne connaissais pas cette partie de mon âme. Celle qui ressentait la douceur et la chaleur de ce corps en face de moi. C'était elle qui m'avait ouvert cette porte du plus profond de mon âme, c'était elle que j'avais choisis depuis le début, sans le savoir, c'était grâce à elle que j'étais là, à ressentir en version fois mille ce que j'avais toujours voulu connaitre. _

_C'est elle qui me manquait pour aller mieux, sourire sincèrement et ouvertement._

Chapitre n°16

C'était elle qui, depuis Poudlard, me montrait inconsciemment la bonne voie, soudainement je comprenais tout, le lien était ancestral et transmis par ma mère, elle aurait du mieux m'en parler à un moment donné, mais elle était décédée avant. J'ai donc du apprendre à faire avec, seul, mais influencé par Hermione. J'étais irrémédiablement attiré par cet être fragile et à la fois si fort, par ses pensées si difficiles à discerner par moment et celles reliées aux miennes, douces et chaleureuses. Ces moments intimes que nous avions partagé malgré nous et ces images subliminales que je lui avais envoyées croyant lui en faire voire de toutes les couleurs !

Cela avait du accélérer le processus, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Et puis, Pansy avait vu juste au final, et nous ne l'avions pas cru, l'un comme l'autre, « **trop absurde** » se disions-nous. Nous nous étions acharnés à vouloir trouver quelque chose d'autre comme explication, une autre raison, du fait de notre passé commun, loin de regards en coins et des sourires charmeurs.

« **Malfoy…** entendis-je murmurer.

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu penses trop ! Vas-tu finir par te taire ?** lança-t-elle d'un grand naturel en comparaison à la situation.

**- Tu peux parler, dans ce domaine là tu me bats haut la main ! **vitupérai-je doucement. »

Puis le silence revint, elle me lançait ce regard de défit que je lui connaissais si bien. Que voulait-elle ?

**« Granger ? Me défierais-tu de quelque chose ?** demandai-je un brin charmeur.

**- Tiens, je te rends ta main au passage, je me disais que tu ne serais pas capable de me supporter plus d'une semaine, 24/24h**, lâcha-t-elle de son air supérieur copié au miens.

**- Crois-tu ? Je relève le défit si tu veux…**

**- Qui te dis que s'en est un ?**

**- Ton regard, il a la lueur de défit que je lui ai toujours connu et ton air hautain copié au miens trahis tout,** lui murmurai-je près de l'oreille gauche, un tantinet joueur. Je me sentais bien, alors j'en profitais, au maximum. Parce-qu'en rentrant au campus, on serait obligé d'aller chacun chez nous. Mais il me restait la soirée chez ses parents.

**- Mais je ne savais pas monsieur Malfoy si doué pour reconnaitre la lueur de défit dans mon regard, **susurra-t-elle.

**- Pas doué, observateur**, lui dis-je avec un sourire mutin.

**- Bref, oui ! Il te reste toujours la soirée chez mes parents pour profiter**. Je rougis fortement à cette annonce accompagnée d'un franc sourire. **Mais en attendant il me semble que nous venons d'élucider l'affaire de notre tatouage mystère, alors je pensais que nous pourrions visiter la bibliothèque et peut-être aller faire un tour dans les magasins par la suite ? **proposa-t-elle avec un regard malicieux à croquer.** »**

J'en restais bouche-bée, elle voulait quitter cet endroit bénie des dieux et remplis de livres en tout genre, pour, je l'avais bien compris, rester avec moi et entendre mes âneries avant, et là je pris peur, que son père ne me saute à la gorge. Elle sourit d'un air si convaincant que je ne pu refuser et j'avouai que sortir de cette bibliothèque me ferait le plus grand bien.

Nous rangeâmes donc les livres. Remettant en place des revues médicales empruntées par Hermione, je remarquai que l'une d'entre elle traitait du sujet des grossesses. Je l'ouvris à la bonne page, par curiosité… « _La vache, c'est une vraie boucherie dans cette pièce !_ » En effet le bloc opératoire n'était pas beau à voir et la pauvre patiente semblait hurler de douleur ! Un peu écœuré, je tournai la page, c'était la technique pour couper le cordon, un peu plus soft tout de même. Je vis Hermione arrivait du coin de l'œil et refermai du coup la revue en la rangeant à sa place. Une fois ce travail terminé, nous avons commencé à déambuler dans la British Library, comme de parfaits touristes. Elle parlait, m'expliquait quand je ne saisissais pas un therme moldu et rigolait de mon ignorance. Si dans d'autres circonstances, je me serai évidemment vexé, là, je n'en fis rien, car j'étais bien. Comme un amoureux transit presque, l'idée ne me tentait pas, mais nous étions plus loin d'être ami que d'être en devenir d'un couple d'amoureux. Et cela me rassurait un peu. Nous formerions bientôt le couple le plus improbable, le plus antinomique et contradictoire possible. Et nous serions dans les trois quarts des journaux à potins sorciers, y compris le nouveau journal de Poudlard « Le Poudlard's Peoples », tenu joyeusement par Ginny Weasley et Colin Crivey. « **Par Merlin, on va se faire harceler !** » paniquai-je.

**« Malfoy ! Pense à autre chose, les héros de guerre savent se cacher pour une filature, ils sauront se cacher pour d'autres choses**, lança sa voix en sourdine. »

Son esprit, il caressait le mien, apaisant, doux et chaleureux, sa façon de me rassurer surement.

Après avoir bu un thé à ma demande, dans un salon de thé assez chic, nous avions parlé de ses parents, des miens, de notre enfance et elle en avait profité pour poser les questions qui la traquaient dès qu'elle me voyait. Pourquoi avoir eu envie de faire la cuisine comme les moldus ? Pourquoi vouloir à tous prix redorer le blason des Malfoy's ? Et bien d'autres mais, il en manquait tout de même quelques unes. Tant de questions auxquelles je répondais avec plaisirs et sincérité. Ce qui la ravissait vraiment.

J'avais donc l'impression d'avoir rattraper ma brusquerie du début d'après midi. Il me restait tout de même un brin d'appréhension. Comment ses parents allaient-ils réagir à la venu du tirant de leur fille dans leur maison ? Tiran qui, en plus, allait devenir inévitablement leur gendre… Je me rassurais en me disant que nous verrions cela dans la soirée. Il fallait que je sois honnête avec moi-même. Hermione était une jeune femme splendide, intelligente et respirant la joie de vivre. Ses parents devaient surement lui ressembler et comprendraient très certainement tout cette histoire sans dessus-dessous. Je l'espérai. Vraiment.

« Si non, je me ferai casser le nez une seconde fois je suppose… », à cette pensée, j'entendis son rire cristallin et je surpris ce regard mi-timide, mi-amusé qu'elle me lançait à travers un rayonnage. Ce qu'elle était enivrante mon Hermione…

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que mon absence n'en n'a pas découragé beaucoup. Je m'excuse platement. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! _

_A plus tard !_


	17. Et il paniqua!

_Bonjour, je vous poste le chapitre 17, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Suite au poste du chapitre 16, je n'ai eu aucunes reviews, j'en conclu que beaucoup ont du abandonner, c'est de ma faute je le conçois bien, mais sachez, les anciens comme les nouveaux lecteurs, que même un petit mot genre "sympa" ça motiv'._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Maya_

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Comment ses parents allaient-ils réagir à la venu du tirant de leur fille dans leur maison ? Tiran qui, en plus, allait devenir inévitablement leur gendre… Je me rassurais en me disant que nous verrions cela dans la soirée. Il fallait que je sois honnête avec moi-même. Hermione était une jeune femme splendide, intelligente et respirant la joie de vivre. Ses parents devaient surement lui ressembler et comprendraient très certainement tout cette histoire sans dessus-dessous. Je l'espérai. Vraiment._

_« Si non, je me ferai casser le nez une seconde fois je suppose… », à cette pensée, j'entendis son rire cristallin et je surpris ce regard mi-timide, mi-amusé qu'elle me lançait à travers un rayonnage. Ce qu'elle était enivrante mon Hermione…_

Chapitre n°17

La soirée se rapprocha assez vite, nous avions fait un peu les magasins et je m'étais trouvé quelques vêtements assez sympathique, dont un jean qui avait particulièrement plu à Hermione. Son exclamation sans discrétion n'était pas passé inaperçue, que ce soit mentalement ou réellement. J'avais apprécié, lui jetant un coup d'œil muni d'un sourire en coin par le biais du miroir. J'adorais sa manière de rougir et de détourner le regard. Mais nous étions tellement liés que nous ne pouvions rien nous cacher, à moins de dresser une puissante barrière mentale qui nous épuiserait rapidement.

Une fois nos emplettes terminées, elle avait décidé de se diriger vers le cabinet de dentisterie de son père, Mr Granger, qui d'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre avait été brièvement mit au courant de la situation. En passant dans les rues bondées, je n'avais pas pu apercevoir les décorations moldues des vitrines, mais plus nous avancions vers le cabinet, plus les rues se dégageaient et moins il y avait de magasins. Le cabinet était situé dans un petit coin tranquille, entouré d'autres cabinets, un médecin, une radiologie et un psychologue. Une berline noir métallisée était garé devant, un reflexe stupide m'avait saisis, siffler. Je sifflais donc en passant près du véhicule, notant la finition de la carrosserie, mais un coup de coude me ramena à la réalité.

« **Arrête de siffler de manière-là ! On dirait un vieux pervers qui reluque une nana**, asséna-t-elle.

**- Mais c'est un peu le cas**, commençai-je à plaisanter alors qu'un doigt tapota mon épaule gauche. Je me retournai, vif et aux aguets. **Mr Granger je présume**, dis-je reconnaissant l'air renfrogné typique d'Hermione quand elle avait entendu un truc qui était passé de travers et en tendant prestement ma main pour que nous nous saluions au plus vite.

**- Lui-même, vous siffliez ma voiture ?** me lança-t-il avec un regard sceptique. Je ne savais plus où me mettre, il avait certainement entendu ma plaisanterie idiote ! Mais il n'avait pas entendu la fin, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec sa fille ! Je m'affolais vraiment lorsque la main ou la conscience de Hermione, voire les deux, j'étais incapable de discerner correctement les choses, vinrent m'effleurer et me caresser dans une douceur et une chaleur infini pour calmer. J'aurai pu répondre mais aucuns mots ne pu sortir de ma bouche lorsque je l'ouvris à cet effet.

**- Papa, c'est bien la voiture qu'il sifflait, il n'a pas vraiment l'occasion d'en voir beaucoup, elle ajouta à voix basse, surtout vu le monde dans lequel il vit habituellement !**

**- Pas faux**, marmonna Mr Granger, puis il déverrouilla l'auto et se glissa à l'intérieur. Je suivis Hermione quand elle s'installe à sont tour. Elle monta à l'avant et moi derrière son siège. »

Je l'observais religieusement quand elle mit sa ceinture de sécurité pour pouvoir répéter le même geste sans que son père ne me prenne pour un demeuré. Elle m'envoya un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg quand elle s'en aperçue et pensa « **Il va vouloir t'avoir à l'œil c'est sur, je tenterais d'arranger ça à la maison. »** elle s'arrêta de parler et Mr Granger régla son miroir de vitre avant pour m'avoir dans son champ de vision. Je me serai cru dans un film d'espionnage amateur. Hermione pouffa de rire, son père décrocha son regard du rétroviseur d'après ce qu'Hermione venait de me glisser à l'esprit, pour l'inspecter, elle, qui pouffait de rire. Son air mutin était tout à fait enivrant… Mais son père me lorgna de nouveau, tout d'un coup, j'avais peur de mourir avec un crochet à dent planté dans le cerveau. Sa voix retentit **« il ne va pas te tuer pour ça, par contre tu vas subir un interrogatoire sévère et ma mère va vouloir t'inspecter sous toutes les coutures, ouvertement ou non ! ».** J'avais le trac, j'allais être présenté comme un ami ou un éventuel futur petit ami ? Comme un morveux teigneux ou un idiot de service ? **« Petit morveux teigneux… »** me répondit-elle. **« Sympathique… »** pensais-je à mon tour. Sa voix murmura « Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de toutes frasques ! » mais je n'eu pas le temps de lui demander des quelles ils étaient au courant car son père nous coupa.

« **Alors comme ça vous êtes sur le même campus ? Et dans les mêmes cours quasiment ? pour deux anciens ennemis, c'est étrange.**

**- Papa, combien t'ai-je répété qu'il a été espion pour l'ordre et qu'il ne fallait pas griller sa couverture et donc…**

- …**garder les bonnes vielles habitudes, oui oui je sais, tu radotes ! Vos chemins auraient tout de même pu se séparer.**

**- Et non tu vois et d'autres soucis, d'ordre différents, se sont rajoutés alors ce n'est pas plus mal que nos chemins ne se soient pas séparés. Maman a décoré la maison pour Halloween ?** termina-t-elle. »

Mr Granger me lança un regard interrogateur mais ne posa pas sa question, il détourna légèrement le regard pour pouvoir lui répondre :

« **Oui les mêmes bougies en citrouille que tous les ans, le saladier de bonbon avec mes brosses à dents et la soupe de potiron…,** il eu un rictus comique à mon goût et reporta son attention sur sa fille, **si tant est qu'elle soit réussi et lisse cette année !**

**- Papa, l'année dernière son mixeur l'avait lâché ! »**

Et là je posais la question qui fait mourir de rire son père :

« **Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Hermione de le réparer magiquement ?** »

Je ne compris pas ce que j'avais pu dire de si drôle, mais il pouffait tellement de rire qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Hermione faisait la grimace, j'en déduis que j'avais du dire quelque de chose d'idiot et qui ressemblait à une gaffe. Son père pris alors la parole, calmé :

« **Cher Mr Malfoy, à cette époque là, Hermione avait quelque soucis avec sa baguette magique je crois bien.**

**- Papa ne dit pas n'importe quoi,** prévint-elle, **tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas contrôler mon double de là où j'étais !**

**- Quand je pense que tu nous as bernés par un sort et un double raté !**

**- Merci papa, au moins j'étais sur que vous étiez en sécurité avec un double qui aurait déclenché une alarme si vous aviez été attaqués !** Son père allait répliquer mais elle le coupa. **Même si ce double était une catastrophe ambulante ! »**

La discussion était apparemment close d'après l'air renfrogné de la fille et le sourire du père. Il me regarda de nouveau.

« **Tu comprends pourquoi la soupe au potiron avait de gros morceaux maintenant ? Et lorsque que Hermione a débarqué ce jour-là car son double avait déclenché une alarme, nous avons tout de même mangé la soupe. Lorsqu'elle est repartie, elle nous a jeté ce sort pour oublier, nous étions trop en danger pour elle. **»

Le silence qui suivit fut un tantinet long, et je n'osais pas le briser étant donné la révélation. C'est Hermione qui se lança :

**« Tu savais, vous saviez, que je n'aurai pas supporté qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, j'ai agi en conséquences. »**

A ce moment là, la discussion était réellement close. Je m'en doutais car Hermione regardait par la fenêtre, souriant vaguement. Elle me lança un regard rieur par le biais du rétroviseur gauche. Son esprit rayonnait, elle jubilait de retrouver son quartier d'enfance et la maison de ses parents. La voiture s'arrêta doucement devant une petite bicoque à l'air confortable et accueillant. Je descendis du véhicule, attendant sur le trottoir que Hermione ait terminé d'admirer le paysage afin de me guide sur le perron, où sa mère nous attendait, un sourire heureux au visage et une tasse de quelque chose de chaud à la main.

Son père et elle me passèrent devant, marchant sur une petite allée de dalles grises, les mêmes qu'au manoir. La porte d'entrée en bois s'ouvrit à notre arrivée, sur le seuil, Madame Granger trépignait aurait-on dit. Elle fini par se ruer sur sa fille pour la serrer dans ses bras, alors que cette dernière protestait vivement à cette marque d'affection étouffante. Mr granger déposa un baiser sur le front de sa femme quand elle fut « descotché » de sa fille, et elle me serra la main ensuite. Mr Granger nous invita à rentrer alors que j'entendais sa femme murmurer à Hermione que mon derrière avait l'air d'avoir était fou pour rendre folle les demoiselles.

Le petit hall était joliment décoré de bougies moldues en formes de citrouilles et de fausses toiles d'araignées étaient accrochées aux cadres et au miroir. Un saladier de sucreries attendait sagement qu'on vienne le vider sur la commode. Nous nous débarrassâmes de nos vestes et j'admirai tranquillement la décoration quand Hermione me demanda de la suivre au salon. La baie vitrée donnant sur le perron était un peu entrouverte, un sofa d'angle colorie coquelicot donnait à la pièce une atmosphère royale. Je souris à l'idée que Granger de mon cœur ne pouvait qu'atterrir à Griffondor avec ces couleurs aussi chaleureuses partout. Du rouge coquelicot, du orangé sur les murs, une cheminée flamboyante qui chauffée toute la maison par système central de déplacement de la chaleur et des rideaux occultant rouge incrustés de motifs or et rouge orangé. Elle me regarda malicieusement, mais tout à mon observation, je n'avais pas dit un mot, ni même entendu si l'on me parlait.

« **M. Malfoy je suppose**, me rappela sa mère en me tendant sa main. J'hésitais subitement entre le baisemain ou simplement la lui serrer. Le baisemain, c'était le plus approprié. Elle sembla surprise du geste, mais ne se moqua pas, je reconnaissais bien là la diplomatie d'Hermione. »

* * *

_ Voilà! J'espère que cela vous a plu, moi j'ai adoré écrire la panique de Draco!_

_A bientôt!_


	18. Recommence

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici le chapitre 18, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai mis du temps à publier parce-que je me suis gaufrée aux concours que j'ai passé, alors dur de positiver._

_N'empêche, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Du rouge coquelicot, du orangé sur les murs, une cheminée flamboyante qui chauffée toute la maison par système central de déplacement de la chaleur et des rideaux occultant rouge incrustés de motifs or et rouge orangé. Elle me regarda malicieusement, mais tout à mon observation, je n'avais pas dit un mot, ni même entendu si l'on me parlait._

_« __**M. Malfoy je suppose**__, me rappela sa mère en me tendant sa main. J'hésitais subitement entre le baisemain ou simplement la lui serrer. Le baisemain, c'était le plus approprié. Elle sembla surprise du geste, mais ne se moqua pas, je reconnaissais bien là la diplomatie d'Hermione. »_

Chapitre n°18

« **Enchanté Madame Granger, Draco Malfoy lui-même, je suppose que vous avez beaucoup entendu à mon sujet.**

**- Surtout en termes de « fouine » et de « garçon au salle caractère »**, lança son père.

**- Mais en garçon charmant au minois séduisant, elle ne nous l'avait pas dit,** lâche sa mère tandis que Hermione lui jetait un regard noir. »

Elle pensait précisément à ce moment là « **Mais la honte quoi ! **», je ne me fis pas prier pour lui dire « **Ce n'est pas la honte qu'elle me trouve mignon ! Elle est sincère au moins, moi qui croyait qu'ils sauraient tous de mes frasques.** » Elle me fit un clin d'œil tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la petite salle d'eau du rez-de-chaussée pour nous laver les mains. Elle verrouilla la porte une fois que nous y fûmes.

« **Ne crois pas que je raconte toute ma vie à mes parents. Ils ne sont pas au courant non plus du nombre de fois où j'ai été blessé durant la guerre, alors pas de gaffes. Je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à te préciser. Ha si ! Tu dors dans la chambre d'ami et non avec moi !**

**- Pourquoi ? Je pourrais dormir avec toi sur un matelas aux pieds du lit !** suppliai-je faussement.

**- Ne fais pas l'enfant,** murmura-t-elle en s'essuyant les mains.

**- Dans ton appartement tout c'était très bien passé…**

**- Mais c'était chez moi ! Là, mes parents dorment juste à côté.**

**- Tu sous-entends qu'il pourrait y avoir des choses entre nous ? **demandai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux, elle avait le rouge aux joues, elle était sans voix ou sans savoir quoi dire de ma taquinerie. C'était cette expression de surprise que j'aimais chez elle, j'aurai voulu la graver dans ma mémoire pour toujours. Rien que pour la cajoler et l'aimer pendant son absence.

**- Tu divagues**, murmura-t-elle en baissant le regard.

**- Non,** répondis-je en passant ma main droite sous son menton, elle releva doucement la tête, je ne bougeais pas, tout comme elle. Il y avait juste nos esprits en fusion. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentie mon index caresser la ligne de sa mâchoire inférieure et quand ma main vint se poser sur sa nuque. Je la rapprochai un peu de moi et mon bras gauche alla se loger au creux de ses reins pour que je puisse enfin posséder une partie d'elle, une poignée de secondes durant.

**- Un baiser sur le front ? C'est tout ce que tu as en réserve ? **explosa-t-elle de rire.

**J- 'en ai plein d'autres des trucs en réserve ! Mais tu ne veux pas que je dorme avec toi cette nuit ! Tant pis !**

**- Oh ! Pauvre, pauvre Draco**, susurra-t-elle en scellant notre étreinte, sa tête nichée dans mon cou, **je ne céderai pas à ton caprice ! »**

Elle s'éloigna, sourie et se dégagea de mes bras, me laissant me laver les mains à mon tour. Je sentais son esprit bouger dans tous les sens alors qu'elle était calme d'apparence. Tout en saisissant la serviette je lui lançais un regard interrogateur.

« **Quoi ?** me lança-t-elle vivement.

**- On dirait que ça ne va pas. Je sens ton esprit bouger dans tous les sens.**

**- Ce n'est rien… tu comprendras après.**

**- Je dois m'attendre à une mauvaise surprise ?** dis-je réellement embêté si ça devait être le cas.

**- Non,** rigola-t-elle, ce sont des choses de filles. **Tu as eu la même réaction avant de me donner un baiser sur le front. Franchement, un baiser sur le front Draco !**

**- Et alors ça ne te plais pas ?** me renfrognai-je.

**- Toi qui étais si entreprenant à Poudlard, ça me surprend c'est tout ! Ne te vexe pas.**

**- Tu en voudrais plus avoue !** m'exclamai-je avec un sourire vainqueur. »

Et elle rie de plus belle, c'était étrange la sensation que cela engrangeait, on aurait dit que son rire était mon énergie, j'étais heureux.

**« Pourquoi pas,** murmura-t-elle, **en attendant nous devrions les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne se posent des questions.**

**- Très bien**, abdiquai-je, mais au dernier moment je me mis en travers de son chemin, dos à la porte.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Malfoy ? Pourquoi tu t'agites comme ça ?**

**- Je ne m'agite pas ! Attends voir, je m'agite comment ?**

**- Tu crées la sphère !** paniqua-t-elle. **Arrête ça ! Il n'y a pas de danger, calme-toi. Tu m'écoutes oui ?**

**- Ce n'est pas un danger en effet, ça doit être une réaction à autre chose**, en pleine réflexion j'en oubliai presque ce que je voulais faire. J'atrappai alors son petit visage inquiet entre mes deux mains, caressant ses joues de mes pouces, en l'espace d'une seconde j'avais comblé le vide. Ses lèvres étaient entre-mêlées aux miennes, elle était surprise, je le sentais, j'en profitais pour lui mordiller un peu les lèvres, les suçoter avant de les laisser tranquille pour un petit moment. Quand je m'écartais, elle avait les yeux clos et un sourire en coin.

**- J'attends ! Recommence ! **

J'éclatais de rire et ne me le fis pas dire deux fois, je capturai ses lèvres et déposai doucement des baisers sur son visage alors que ses mains s'étaient malicieusement diriger vers ma nuque. Elle approcha sa bouche de mon oreille, mordilla mon lobe et souffla :

« **Il n'empêche que je ne cèderai pas Malfoy. Nous devons sortir.**

**- C'est nul**, boudai-je en ouvrant la porte, conscient que la sphère avait disparu.

**- Ne boude pas ! Ce sont les règles. En tant que serpentard tu devrais savoir ruser non ? »**

Et elle nous emmena au salon pour l'apéritif. Une ruse ? Mais comment allai-je bien pouvoir ruser ? Une réunion d'urgence au QG ? Non très peu crédible. Son père m'interpela :

« **Avez-vous déjà bu du whisky ?**

**- Bien sur, mais version sorcier, voulez-vous y goûter ?**

**- Avec plaisir, mais je garde ma bouteille sous la main au cas où. Que veux-tu boire Hermione ?**

**- Une piñacolada et toi maman ?**

**J- e vais goûter au whisky sorcier, cela m'intrigue.** »

Je fis donc apparaitre une bouteille et j'en servi trois verres pendant que monsieur Granger préparait le cocktail d'Hermione. Je sentais son esprit encore en proie aux sensations de nos baisers pourtant chastes. Je pensais à son intention : « Ma petite Hermione il va falloir s'y habituer. », elle me répondit « Heureusement que non ! Si je veux pouvoir apprécier à chaque fois ! ». Un petit sourire vint étirer mes lèvres « Ne t'en fais pas, c'est moi qui gère ! » et la discussion mentale fut close car sa mère me demanda si nous habitions dans le même quartier sur le campus.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez-moi un mot pour me dire. Je vous remercie !_


End file.
